The Life we Live
by californiasun
Summary: COMPLETE! It's been 5 years since High School Graduation. Everything in the lives of Troy and Gabriella Bolton are content but could that change? Total Troyella! With some Zekepay, Chaylor, JasonKelsi, RyanMelindaOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first High School Musical story so if it's not that good I apologize.

**A/N: Who saw HSM2? I did and I was IN LOVE WITH IT! haha and I got the CD the first day it came out . My fave songs are "Bet on it" and "All for One" and  
Everyday" Especially Bet on It because it's Troy's solo and Zac is AMAZING! haha. I was listening to the HSM2 CD while I wrote a bunch of the Chapters. But I will stop blabbering and let you get on with the story. **

This is copying a **smidge** of One Tree Hill's plot, but it is** not **a crossover with One Tree Hill.

Title:** The Life we Live**

It's been 5 years since High School Graduation. Everything in the lives of Troy and Gabriella Bolton are content but could that change? Total Troyella! With some Zekepay, Chaylor, Jason/Kelsi, Ryan/Melinda.

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

Rating: Lets just say things that Disney would never do![Not that bad though

Character Info:

Troy Bolton [23 years old-------------------------Gabriella Bolton[23 years old

Blane Micheal Bolton[5 years old

Zeke Baylor[24 years old-------------------------Sharpay Baylor[23 years old

Shaya Melina Baylor[3 years old

Ava Emma Baylor[3 years old

Chad Danforth[23 years old---------------------Taylor Danforth[23 years old

Callie Elizabeth Danforth[3 years old

Jason Cross[23 years old------------------------Kelsi Cross[23 years old

Danielle Camille Cross[2 years old

Ryan Evans[23 years old------------------------Melinda Evans[22 years old

Melinda is 7 months pregnant.

**Chapter One**

Troy Bolton was trying to get his son, Blane to clean his room up but Blane refused and instead was jumping on his bed.

"Mommy wouldn't make me!" Blane said, continuing to jump up and down.

"Yes, Mommy would!" Troy said trying to calm the 5 year old.

"Prove it!" the five year old shot back.

"No, Mommy isn't feeling well and she is resting, so come on bud just please help me out here and clean up your room!" Troy begged.

"But Daddy, I don't want to!" Blane complained.

"I know bud, but you have to!" Said Troy.

"Fine!" He replied finally cooperating. Troy and Blane began picking up all of Blane's toys and then Troy took Blane over to his Uncle Zeke and Aunt Sharpay's house to play with Shaya and Ava while Troy takes care of Gabriella.

Sharpay and Zeke's house:

Knock Knock

"Hey Troy, Blane! Come in!" Said Sharpay holding a crying 3 year old Ava.

"Hey thanks for taking him, Gaby's sick and I need to help take care of her without the distractions of a five year old" Said Troy.

"I know what you mean, If Zeke or one of the girls is sick it's so hard to contain the girl or girls!" She laughed.

"Where's Shaya?" Asked Blane.

"She's out back on the swing set with Callie" Said Sharpay as Blane ran out to the back yard.

"Okay, Well I better get back to Gaby in case she needs anything, Thanks again!" Troy said walking out to the front porch.

"Oh it's no problem. And Troy, Ill drop Blane off around 7 so I can see Gaby okay?" She asked.

"Yea I'm sure Gaby would love some girl company." He said as he walked back to his car and drove back to his and Gaby's house.

Troy and Gaby's house:

Gaby was laying in bed trying to fall back asleep. She had a horrible head ache, sore throat, fever and her stomach was aching terribly. Also earlier today she was very nauseous and was throwing up constantly with Troy holding her hair back and rubbing her back. He was always so supportive.

_'This is how I felt when I found out I was...No, It Couldn't be could it?'_ She thought. Just then she heard the front door open, and she heard some grocery's being placed on the counter. Then Troy opened the door softly and saw Gaby looking slightly pale, and miserable.

"Hey baby are you feeling any better?" He asked bending down at her bedside to feel her forehead for her temperature.

"No" She replied shaking her head slowly.

"Wheres Blane?" She asked.

"He's at Sharpay and Zeke's, Sharpay is bringing him over at 7 because she wants to see you." He replied and she nodded.

"Well you still have a pretty high fever so you shouldn't go to work this week." He said. He was always so overprotective but he was such a charmer.

"I guess I should call for a sub." She said sitting up slowly reaching for the phone.

"No baby, Ill call you just rest" He said and she nodded giving a small smile as he got up and kissed her forehead before going back into the living room. There he called the school district to get a sub for Gabriella's 4th grade class for the week and then returning to the bedroom with some ginger ale for Gaby.

"Thanks" She said as he handed her the glass and then sat on the bed next to her rubbing her back and kissing her temple. Just then she put the glass down and ran into the bathroom not even shutting the door behind her. She bent over the toiler and began throwing up. Troy ran into the bathroom after her and held her hair back rubbing her back and hair. Once she was done she flushed the toilet and then began scrubbing her teeth with a large amount of toothpaste and then sat down on the tan colored tiled floor and began sobbing. Troy sat down next to her and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Why am I like this?" She sobbed as she put her head onto his shoulder. He stroked her hair.

"I don't know baby!" He said kissing her forehead.

"I hate being sick and nauseous!" She cried as he hugged her close to his body.

"I know babe" He said as she cried harder.

"Come on baby, you need to rest" Said Troy as he picked her up and carried her back to bed. He laid her on the bed softly and kissed her forehead, soon she dozed off.

Knock Knock

Troy's body was peaked through the door as Gabriella's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Gabs, Sharpay's here. Do you want her to come in?" Troy asked.

"Yea, Thanks" She said as she began to sit up slowly. Troy exited the room and a couple minutes later Sharpay slowly knocked on the door.

"Come in" Gaby said. Sitting up and grabbing a sip of her ginger ale.

"Hey Gabs!" Said Sharpay as she entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Gaby patted a spot on the bed next to herself and Sharpay sat down.

"Honestly, Like crap! But better than this morning." Gaby Replied.

"Wait Gaby weren't you like this when you were pregnant with Blane?" Sharpay asked.

"Well...Yea." Gaby replied nervously.

"Have you guys talked about having another one?" Sharpay asked.

"Well yea. But I think we wanted to wait until Blane was little bit older" Gaby replied.

"Have you taken a test?" Asked Sharpay and Gaby shook her head.

"How about when Troy's at work tomorrow I'll bring a couple over for you?" She asked.

"Okay, But don't let Troy know. I know he wants more kids but I'm scared what if he doesn't want this one?" She asked Sharpay nervously.

"Oh Sweetie. If Troy is the guy I know than he'll be thrilled!" Sharpay said trying to cheer her friend up.

"I really hope your right. I mean I really want another baby I'm just scared! And how would I tell him?" She said. Thinking of a way. She was 99 sure that she was pregnant again.

"Well how did you tell him last time?" Sharpay asked.

_Flashback_

_Gaby had just got the phone call from her doctor confirming she was pregnant. She was only a senior in High School and they had only been married for 3 months. 'What would he think? What is he going to say?' Gaby thought to herself. _

_Later that night._

"_Gaby!" Troy called through our apartment._

"_In the bedroom" She said as she went back to painting her nails a mid shade of pink._

"_We got big envelopes from Berkley!" He said he handed Gaby her envelope._

"_Let's open them now" Said Gaby. She was distracted but was hoping that both her and Troy had got into Berkley for the music program._

"_I got in!" They both said hugging. _

"_But I can't go" Said Gaby sighing and placing the envelope on their dresser before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. Sobs and crocodile tears began escaping from her mouth and eyes._

"_Baby, Why Can't you go? Your voice is amazing!" He said trying to cheer her up._

"_I...I need to stay here" She stuttered while crying onto his shoulder. He rubbed her back and the back of her head. _

"_Why?" He asked concerned._

"_Because I'm...I'm" She couldn't say it._

"_You're what Gaby?" He asked concerned._

"_I'm...Pregnant!" She yelled before breaking into more tears. He was shocked. Never in a million years would he have guessed that his Gaby was pregnant. _

"_Gabs it's gonna be wok!" Troy said kissing her temple and playing with her hair. _

"_How do you know that?" She asked rubbing the tears off of her cheeks and wiping her eyes with a tissue Troy had just handed her. _

"_Because this baby is going to have the best life ever!" He said cheering her up._

"_So your not mad?" She asked hopefully._

"_How could I be? We're having a baby Gabs. Our own little baby!" He said kissing her forehead. She smiled and hugged him tightly. Gaby and Troy had ended up going to Berkley who were in the Singing and Acting Program with Taylor, who was majoring in chemistry and Chad who was on the basketball team and they all took turns taking care of Gaby and Troy's little Blane._

_End of Flashback_

"Aw he is so sweet!" Sharpay stated.

"Yea, He is." I smiled back.

"So if he took it well in **high school **then he will totally be thrilled now!" Sharpay said emphasizing the word high school. During Freshman or Sophomore year if anyone would have guessed Troy Bolton's future it wouldn't include him getting married and having his first child in High School. They would have imagined him playing pro basketball. But ever since he met Gabriella in the middle of Sophomore year everything changed. He's the same sweet guy he is just more open.

"Yea" Gabriella said hoping her friend was right.

The next day, 5:22 PM[Gaby & Troy's House:

Gabriella was sitting on the couch when she heard the doorbell ring. She rushed over and pulled Sharpay in to the house.

"Hi, Wheres-" She said when she entered the apartment.

"Blane?" She finished once she was in the master bedroom.

"Chad and Taylor's" Gaby said.

"Where is it?" Gaby asked. Sharpay handed her a bag.

"By it you mean 'they' right?" Sharpay asked.

" 'They' How many exactly?" Gaby asked.

"Twelve" Sharpay stated like it was nothing.

"Twelve?" Gaby questioned.

"Well we want it to be really accurate right?" Sharpay asked.

"Yea I guess." Gaby answered.

"Okay so ill be waiting out here and you come out and tell me the results once their done." Said Sharpay pushing Gaby into the bathroom.

5 minutes later

Gaby walked out of the bathroom with a shocked look on her face.

"So? New baby Bolton?" Asked Sharpay. Gaby just stared blankly in front of herself.

"Yup" She stated pointing out the obvious.

"How many were positive?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Twelve" Stated Gaby blankly.

"Twelve? All Twelve?" Asked Sharpay not sure if she heard right.

"All Twelve" Gaby repeated.

"Wow you really must be pregnant!" Said Sharpay.

"Ya Think?" Gaby asked with a duh voice.

"Yea!" Sharpay answered and Gaby sighed at her friend then both started laughing a bit.

"So are you going to tell him?" Sharpay asked anxiously.

"No, I'm just going to let him notice my stomach growing fatter and fatter and then tell him once I go into labor!" Gaby said sarcastically.

"Okay okay. Well I mean are you going to tell him today?" Asked Sharpay.

"Yea, i just have to figure out how!" Said Gaby

"We'll think of something" Sharpay said.

**A/N: So did you guys like it? Hate it? Please leave a review no matter what! So leave a review the more reviews the quicker I update, I wrote many chapters while I was on vacation but didn't have Internet so I will post one per day.**

**Thanks,**

**Janine**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! I am so estatic that everone likes the story! Enjoy!

Here is Chapter Two!

Title:** The Life we Live**

It's been 5 years since High School Graduation. Everything in the lives of Troy and Gabriella Bolton are content but could that change? Total Troyella! With some Zekepay, Chaylor, Jason/Kelsi, Ryan/Melinda.

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

Rating: Lets just say things that Disney would never do![Not that bad though

**Chapter Two**

Sharpay had just left because she needed to get home for dinner with her own family and the girls always needed their mommy to give them their bath and sing them to sleep. The two still hadn't come up with anything on how to tell Troy. Gaby was sitting in the kitchen fixing herself a cucumber and grape jelly sandwich while thinking of how to tell Troy. It just hit her the perfect way. She called Chad and Taylor and asked if they could keep Blane longer and of course they agreed. So Gaby started planning the perfect way to tell her husband about their new addition.

Once everything was set Gaby taped a note to the door and then left. Troy got home at 6:03 merely 7 minutes after Gaby left. He found the note she taped to the door it read:

_Dear Husband,_

_I have a very special surprise for you._

_Meet me at the park at 6:15_

_I love you_

_-Gaby _

He smiled at the note and then walked to the park. He looked around and then saw Gaby sitting on top of a a picnic table. _'She is so beautiful' _He thought. He walked over and picked her up off of the table bringing their lips together. He gave her a slow passionate kiss before sitting her down.

"So what's my surprise?" He asked.

"Well you have to find it!" She said seductively.

"Ok" He said as she handed him his first index card it read:

_#1:_

_To find your surprise _

_Look near the sunrise_

_Where the ducks swim and play_

_Everyday_

_Find the white plastic one_

_Turn it over_

_And then you are done_

_...with step one._

"Nice rhyme Gabs!" He laughed. She hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh like you could do any better, I'm not good at English! And by the way I couldn't think of a good way to put fountain." She laughed.

"Ok so after that is done what do I do?" He asked.

"The next card will tell you!" She answered giggling.

"Ok I'll be back!" He said impersonating Arnold Schwarzenegger and Gabriella giggled and then sat back down on the picnic table waiting until her husband would return.

With Troy:

He had just arrived at the fountain and saw a bunch of rubber ducks floating around. Now all he had to do was find the white one with a waterproof index card on it. He rolled his pants up, stepped into the fountain and began turning the ducks over 1 by 1. He finally found it and took the laminated index card off of the duck.

_#2_

_You finished task one_

_Did you think you were done?_

_haha no._

_go to where Blane enjoys to play _

_with the sand and the sun_

_having some fun_

_Follow the obstacle course_

_marked by the red flags. _

_but here is your first hint:_

"_We're"_

Troy chuckled at his wife's rhyme and statement and then thought of what she meant. At first his instincts screamed beach but there wasn't a beach close by. After a while of thinking he finally found a logical place. The playground.

He walked over to the playground and saw an obstacle course that was marked by red flags that were attached together. First he climbed up the ladder and then walked over to the monkey bars. After he finished the monkey bars, he climbed up the rock wall then he did the monkey bars across to the other side. After that he slide down the fire man's poll then back up a rope ladder and finally down the tube slide. At the end of the slide a card was taped to the opening of the tube, Troy grabbed it as soon as it was in reach. This card read:

_#3:_

_Where do the Squirrels love to play?_

_In a Tree of course all day._

_The Blue ribbon marks the spot._

_Your next clue will be there._

_Your second hint:_

"_Going"_

Troy laughed yet again at Gaby's 'very descriptive' hints. He then made his way to the tree with a piece of blue ribbon tied around it. This challenge wasn't hard at all. All he had to do was find the the index card in the ribbon. It was taped to the back of ribbon, it read:

_#4_

_'Follow the yellow brick road'_

_Well not quite. _

_Follow the blue 'brick' road_

_A set of instructions will be there_

_Your Third Hint: _

"_to"_

Troy followed the blue 'bricks' and came up to a note card with a set of instructions on it. It read:

_#5_

_You thought this was a hint?  
Guess again! _

_To get a hint go find the key_

_Go to the place _

_where you got down on one knee._

_  
_He smiled as he walked through the park and came across to where him and Gaby had sat while going through a walk. The night he proposed to her under the stars.

_Flashback:_

_Troy and Gabriella had just had a picnic over at the picnic tables and now were taking a romantic stroll under the moonlit stars. After a while Troy had them stop and wrapped her in his arms kissing her forehead and playing with her hair. They shared a tender kiss and then Troy got down on one knee in front of her holding a red velvet box._

"_Troy" Said Gaby as tears came to her eyes._

"_Gaby, over the past two years I have learned so much about life and love. Gaby you make the happiest I have ever been and when I'm with you I feel like nothing else matters. I will love you until time ends. Will you marry me?" He asked smiling up at Troy. More tears came to her eyes as she smiled happily while he was saying this._

"_Yes!" She said immediately. He stood up and placed the ring on her finger. It was beautiful, it had a big gorgeously cut diamond in the center and small diamonds encrusted in the band. Right after the ring was on he picked her up and kissing her passionately while spinning around. After he placed her down he hugged her tightly wiping her tears away before kissing her again. That night was so magical._

_End of Flashback_

Troy smiled remembering that night fondly. He saw a key placed on the bench with a another note card placed underneath it.

_#6_

_This key goes to a chest_

_But thats not the rest_

_To find the chest _

_follow the red path at best_

_Hint:_

"_have a"_

Troy chuckled yet again. His wife was horrible at rhyming, and thats why he loved them, because they came from her. The love of his life. He began walking down the path of red stepping stones. When it finally came to an end he saw a small treasure chest with a lock just the right size for the key he had in his hand. He bent down and placed the key into the lock and opened the chest. It had yet another card in it. It read:

_#7 _

_This is the last card _

_you see_

_turn around for your surprise_

_heres an idea_

_we will no longer be three_

Troy turned around and saw Gabriella smiling holding an index card.

"This should complete the phrase that you have been collecting!" Said Gaby handed him the last index card. It read:

_'baby'_

Troy smiled and walked towards Gaby and placed his hand on her stomach smiling. Then he pulled her into a deep loving kiss.

"So your happy about the new baby?" She asked hopefully.

"How could I not be?" He answered. Excited that this time next year they would have a new little baby around.

"I don't know I just wasn't sure if you wanted more kids" Gaby said.

"Are you kidding? Gabs I want 5 kids! Maybe more!" He said as she laughed.

"And you want to know something else?" He asked and she smiled and nodded her head yes.

"I think were going to have a little girl!" Said Troy smiling and Gaby smiled back as he embraced her trying not to put any pressure to her very slightly swollen stomach. Then he rubbed her belly and they were on their way. They had both walked to the park since it was only across the street. After they drove to Chad and Taylor's to get Blane.

Chad and Taylor's, 8:22 PM:

Knock Knock

Taylor answered the door carrying a sleeping Callie.

"Hey guys come in" Said Taylor letting her friends in before walking over to the living room to set Callie down.

"Did he already go down?" Troy asked.

"Like a light, Chad's bringing him down." Taylor answered.

"So Missy spill! What did you have to tell him?" Asked Taylor as Chad came into the room with a sleeping Blane and set him on the couch.

"Tell who? what?" Asked Chad.

"Gaby had to tell Troy something, thats why Blane stayed longer." Stated Taylor.

"So what was it?" Chad asked.

"Thats the point I don't know...yet. So Gaby?" Asked Taylor.

Gaby looked at Troy deciding whether or not to tell them but they decided to anyways.

"We're going to have another baby!" Said Gaby smiling.

"Aw congratulations!" Said Taylor hugging Gaby and Troy.

"Congrats guys!" Said Chad hugging them both.

"When did you find out?" Asked Chad.

"A few hours ago" Said Gaby.

"Well we should get going and put Blane up in his bed." Troy said.

"Yea, Thanks so much for watching him!" Said Gaby.

"Anytime!" Said Chad.

"Hey do you guys want to come over for dinner tomorrow? I think we should invite the whole gang together and tell them the great news!" Said Gaby.

"yea that'd be great! What time?" Asked. Taylor.

"Um about 5:30? and we can eat at 6:30?" Asked Gaby.

"Yea thats perfect!" Said Taylor. Troy picked Blane off of the couch and they said good bye to their friends before heading back to their own house. At home they tucked Blane in bed and then went into their own room and fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry if it was a a little boring. And I know the rhymes were really bad but please don't ridicule me because I am diffidently no poet! haha but anyways the Drama will start picking up within the next couple chapters. But please leave a review! Good or bad. **

**Thanks!**

**Janine**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Heres the new chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I am so glad people like this story. Also how everyone thought the rhymes were good. I had a great time writing that last chapter because the rhymes were so fun to think of. I hope you like this next Chapter, enjoy!

**HSM2 & Troyella Forever! Hehe**

Title:** The Life we Live**

It's been 5 years since High School Graduation. Everything in the lives of Troy and Gabriella Bolton are content could that change? Total Troyella! With some Zekepay, Chaylor, Jason/Kelsi, Ryan/Melinda.

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

Rating: Lets just say things that Disney would never do![Not that bad though

**Chapter Three**

Troy and Gaby were sleeping in each others arms. Gaby had a very good night and hadn't gotten nauseous yet since the morning before. All of the sudden they heard their door fling open and they groaned. Blane Bolton was very energetic and ran into his parents bed jumping up and down.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Blane shouted continuing to jump up and down.

"Blane it's 6:53 am" Mumbled an almost fully asleep Troy into his pillow.

"Bud. Go back to sleep!" Said Gaby trying to back to sleep herself.

"But Mommy, Daddy! I'm hungry! And I can't cook by myself I'm only 5" Said Blane.

"You'll be six in 5 months!" Stated Troy.

"Come on Troy we might as well get up I don't want him getting hurt of burning the house down" Said Gaby yawning and trying to shake her husband awake.

"Gabs!" Troy whined.

"Don't 'Gabs' come on get up!" Gaby said nudging him before getting up and walking to the bathroom to get her robe. Troy groaned before getting up to put a T-shirt on and pulling some basketball shorts over his boxers. Then he walked into the kitchen to find Gaby searching through the cabinets.

"Blane, What do you want for breakfast sweetie?" Gaby asked.

"Pancakes!" Blane shouted triumphantly.

"Okay Bub" Laughed Gaby as she searched through the cabinets for all of the stuff to make pancakes. Troy walked over and helped his wife who was struggling to reach the flower.

"Thanks!" Gaby said popping a kiss on his lips.

"Mommy! Daddy! Yucky!" Giggled Blane. The couple laughed at their young son and then Troy finished getting out the pancake ingredients. While Troy was finishing to get everything out Gabriella made her way over to the coffee pot and poured herself a steaming cup of coffee just as she was about to take a sip Troy took the cup right out of her hands.

"Hey! I was gonna drink that!" She pouted.

"Haha, always the funny one baby. You know you can't have coffee!" Troy said taking a sip out of the mug.

"So your going to drink it in front of me?" she pouted again and he nodded while taking another large sip.

"Yum!" He laughed.

"Your mean!" She pouted again before starting to make the pancake batter.

"Come on babe you know it's not good for the baby!" Troy said.

"Fine Fine your right" Replied Gaby as Troy kissed the top of her head.

"Baby? What baby?" Blane questioned once his parents were done talking. They just realized they hadn't told Blane yet since he was asleep when they picked him up and they were too tired this morning. They looked at each other and decided to tell him now.

"Your going to be a big brother!" Said Troy.

"Really? Cool!" Said Blane.

"Were glad your happy about it!" Said Gaby.

"Now can I have some pancakes?" Blane asked.

"Of course you can sweetie! I'll put them on the griddle now!" Said Gaby pouring the pancakes onto the built in griddle. Once they were done Gaby fixed them just how Blane liked the, with a pat of butter in the center, and banana's covering the top with syrup lightly covering everything, then she handed them to Blane. He ate them really quickly while Gaby prepared some pancakes for herself and her husband. They liked them with blueberries and syrup. After breakfast Gaby and Troy took Blane to the park to play basketball then they went home to relax.

Later that night.

Sharpay and Zeke had just arrived with Shaya and Ava, Kelsi and Jason had been here for a little while with Danielle, Chad and Taylor were there with Callie and Ryan and Melinda had just arrived. The kids were playing outside on the Bolton's swing set and the adults were watching them on the patio while sipping drinks.

"Well Troy and I have some news!" Gaby said smiling.

Chorus' of 'What?' and 'Tell Us' Were heard.

"Were having another baby!" Troy said as they smiled.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said.

"How far along are you?" Kelsi asked.

"We don't know yet, I still need to make an appointment!" Gaby laughed.

Everyone nodded and smiled at their friends.

"Well Ryan and I have some news too!" Melinda said.

"What is it?" Everyone asked smiling.

"Were having twins girls!" They said smiling. **A/N I could never see him having boys, I have always imagined him having twin girls.**

"Congratulations!" Everyone said.

"We should go finish up dinner" Gaby said as all of the girl's followed her inside.

30 minutes later:

"Okay Kids! Time to come wash up for dinner!" Sharpay called from the sliding door that lead to the Bolton's front porch.

"Okay!" All of the kids called.

"Coming Mommy!" Said Shaya wearing her silver pants and pink tank top with glittery silver ballet flats.

"You are Mommy's little Diva!" Sharpay laughed.

"Yay!" Shaya said.

"Mommy what am I?" Ava asked crying.

"You are Mommy's Angel!" Sharpay said kissing the top of her head and ushering all of the kids into the house to wash up.

"Yay!" Ava shouted smiling at her Mommy as they all walked into the Bolton's powder room to wash the kid's hands. Then they went back outside and put the kids on the "kids table" on the patio while the adults ate at the "adults" table. For dinner they had Burgers, Corn, Salad and Baked Potatoes. Then for dessert they had Brownies that Blane had helped Gaby make. After dinner they talked for a while and then everyone made their way out.

The next day at he Bolton's:

Gaby, Troy, and Blane were all in their pool enjoying the day as a family. Right now they were teaching Blane freestyle stroke.

"Okay sweetie so first you kick your feet like this" Gaby said showing him how to flutter by demonstrating with her hands.

"Okay Mommy! What next?" He asked.

"Okay Bud, then you move you arms like this one at a time and tilt you head sideways to take breathes" Troy said while demonstrating everything put together.

"Okay Daddy can I go know?" Blane asked excitedly. He knows how to swim but only breast stroke or as he called is 'Froggy Stroke'.

"Yea bud just wait for me to get to the other side of the pool to catch you!" Troy said swimming to the middle of the pool. Then Gaby held onto Blane and put his feet on her legs being careful so his push off of her legs wouldn't touch her stomach as they explained to Blane earlier. Then he pushed off of her legs and she released him and he began swimming to his father. He was extremely good at this stroke and this surprised them both because even though Gaby was a champion swimmer he was only 5 ½. He swam all of the way to his dad and reached Troy who had his arms wide open ready to catch his son. When Blane reached his father Troy had his hugged him tightly.

"Good Job Buddy! That was terrific! Do you like that stroke?" Troy asked him walking over towards Gaby.

"Yeah! Can I do the whole pool this time?" Blane asked excitedly.

"Yeah of course!" Troy said. When they reached Gaby Blane swam into his mother's arms who hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"You were amazing sweetie!" She said.

"Hey Bud do you want to do that stroke of swimming more often?" Troy asked.

"Yeah!" Blane said excitedly.

"Okay well Gabs why don't we enroll him in swim team?" Troy asked.

"Yeah babe thats a great idea! Do you want to join swim team?" Gaby asked their son.

"Yeah!" Blane said excitedly.

"Okay well how about we go enroll you tomorrow?" Troy suggested.

"Yay!" Blane shouted happily and then he stood on his Mother's knee's again.

"Daddy go to the end of the pool and catch me!" Blane said and Troy did as his son asked and went to the other end of the pool waiting for Blane to come. Once Troy reached the wall Blane took off at his father. He made it across their pool in about 30 seconds[Let's say their pool gets about 9 feet deep and is like 20 feet long, Ill try to find a pic

"Gabs did you see how fast he went?" Troy asked and she nodded smiling and giggled at how happy and proud Troy was.

"Our son is like a fish!" Troy laughed as Blane pushed off from Troy's knee's this time. They swam for an hour longer and then took showers and made lunch.

"Blane, Sweetie what else do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Can we go to the Zoo?" He asked.

"I think we could go to the Zoo, what do you think Troy?" Asked Gaby making a cucumber and jelly sandwich for herself and a grilled cheese sandwich for Blane.

"That sounds great, Why don't we call Chad and Taylor and see if they want to come with Callie?" He suggested.

"Yea that would be perfect! And I have a doctor's appointment in two days so I will need to drop Blane off at Kelsi and Jason because they said they'd be happy to watch him. Do you want to come to the appointment?" She asked flipping Blane's sandwich over on the griddle.

"Nothing could stop me!" He said kissing her cheek and then her lips before going over to the fridge and getting a bottle of water from himself and an apple juice box for Blane. He opened the straw and placed it in the juice box and handed it to Blane and then took a swig of his own water while Gaby took a bite of her sandwich.

"How can you eat that?" Troy asked disgusted.

"It's really yummy! You want to try some? please?" She asked.

"Uh, Sure" He said reluctantly before taking a small bite out of her cucumber and jelly sandwich on wheat.

"Mm!" He forced out while trying to swallow the horrible combination in his mouth.

"Was it gross Daddy?" Blane whispered into his Dad's ear.

"Very Gross Blane!" Troy whispered back as he chuckled.

"There you go sweetie" Gaby said as she handed Blane his sandwich.

"Thanks Mommy!" Blane said taking a bite out of his sandwich as Gaby placed some pita chips in a bowl on the counter along with some grapes in their own bowl.

"I'm going to go call Taylor and Chad" Gaby said walking to their bedroom to call the Danforth's.

On the Phone:

_Hello?_

**Hey Chad, It's Gaby**

_Hey Gaby what's up?_

**Troy and I are going to take Blane to the Zoo and we were wondering if you and Tay wanted to come with Callie?**

_Yea, that'd be great, just let me check with Tay_

**Okay**

_Yea, Should we all take one car?_

**Yea everyone can fit in our Range Rover so we'll pick you up in about 35 minutes?**

_Yea, Thats good See ya soon Gabs!_

**Okay Bye Chad See ya soon.**

Gaby put the phone up and then walked back into the kitchen where Troy was cleaning up after Lunch and Blane was eating some grapes out of his bowl.

"So were going to pick Chad, Tay and Callie up in the range rover in about 35 minutes!" Gaby said as she walked over to get some grapes and popped them in her mouth.

"So get your things together and put on sunscreen" Gaby said putting the grapes back into the fridge and then going to back to the bedroom to get her things together.

25 Minutes later

"Are you guys ready yet?" Gaby asked waiting in the living room.

"Coming!" Both of the boys shouted while finishing up getting their things together. .

"Your Daddy and Brother drive Mommy crazy!" Gaby laughed to her unborn child and she rubbed and patted her belly softly.

"Who drives you crazy?" Troy asked coming down the stairs.

"Oh I was just telling our baby how their Daddy is going to drive them crazy as well as it's older brother!" Gaby laughed.

"Oh I drive you crazy, Because I do remember you saying something like that right before you got sick like "Oh Troy, Your Driving me crazy, Oh" He laughed making his voice go a few octives higher.

"Oh Shut up! And our son is right upstairs what is he hears you!" She said as she hit him playfully on the chest.

"Oh Whatever" He said kissing her.

"Mommy, Daddy I'm ready!" Blane said running down the stairs in a quicksilver T-shirt and plaid shorts with black converse.

"Okay Bud, Lets go" Said Troy as they made their way to the garage. Gaby helped Blane into the car and into his booster seat and then got in the passenger seat next to Troy. Then the 3 drove to the Danforth's.

"Hey guys" Taylor said answering the door with Callie in her arms.

"Hey Tay" Gaby said.

"Hey Taylor" Troy said.

"Hi Auntie Taylor" Blane said.

"Chad's almost ready he's just getting some of Callie's things together" Taylor said. A few minutes later Chad came to the door.

"Hey guys" Chad said.

"Hey Chad" Troy and Gaby said.

"Hi Uncle Chad" Said Blane.

"Are we all ready to go?" Gaby asked.

"Yup" Everyone replied. They all made their way to the Bolton's Range Rover, Troy and Chad up front, Gaby and Taylor in the middle row and Callie and Blane in the back row. Once they arrived at the Zoo they got Callie's stroller out of the trunk and Taylor pushed her around in it.

"This was a very good idea!" Troy said kissing Gaby.

"Thank you!" Gaby said kissing him again.

"Look Daddy Monkeys!" Callie said.

"Sweet!" Chad said as he took Callie out of her stroller and Blane ran with them.

"Chad not to fast" Taylor called.

"I give up he's like our second child, I mean Callie can be more mature!" Taylor laughed.

"Yea, well he's always been a 2 year old at heart" Troy remarked laughing.

"True!" Gaby and Taylor agreed as they followed Chad and the kids.

They spent the rest of the day having fun as family and friends.

**A/N: Tada! Did you guys like it? I hope you did and sorry if it got a little boring but I tried my best! This was my longest Chapter for this story yet! 6 pages! Well Reviews are Love and I love, love so leave a review! **

**Thanks,**

**Janine**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Thanks for all of the reviews!

I'm really sorry I didn't update this morning but my internet went out yesterday right after I posted Chapter Three and the guy didn't fix it till now.

Here is the new chapter! Sorry for the delay.

Title:** The Life we Live**

It's been 5 years since High School Graduation. Everything in the lives of Troy and Gabriella Bolton are content could that change? Total Troyella! With some Zekepay, Chaylor, Jason/Kelsi, Ryan/Melinda.

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

Rating: Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Chapter Four**

It was Monday morning and the day of Gaby's first appointment. Her morning sickness had come back on Sunday and she spent the whole day sick. She got sick a couple of times during the middle of the night and once early in the morning but now she was feeling better.

"Blane, I have your cereal ready" Gaby called to her son.

"Coming Mommy!" Said Blane as he came in from the living room.

"Where's Daddy?" Blane asked.

"He's in our room getting changed" Gaby said handing her son a bowl a rice krispies with banana's in them.

"Sweetie, Swim team starts today so I am going to take you and Daddy will meet us there after work" Gaby said pouring herself a bowl of Special K with Strawberries and she added some nice crisp cucumbers into hers and the took a big bite. Troy just walked in and watched his wife eating cucumber strawberry cereal.

"Um Gabs? What is your obsession with cucumbers lately?" He asked his wife as he laughed and grabbed a bowl to get himself some cheerios.

"I don't have an obsession, the baby just thinks they are very good!" Gaby stated finding a nice juicy piece of cucumber and scooped it up with her spoon.

"And vegetables are very healthy!" Gaby stated.

"Whatever you say my little cucumber!" He laughed and she pouted.

"You are going to pay for that Bolton!" She said.

"Oh am I?" He asked and she nodded as she picked up a large cucumber slice and threw it at his head. Milk splattered everywhere when it immediately stuck to his head. He peeled it off and threw it back.

"Gabs you are so going to pay!" Troy said chasing her around the island in their kitchen. He grabbed her around the waist lightly and kissed her cheek softly.

"Thats what you call payback? Your weak Bolton!" Gaby laughed kissing him on the lips.

"But we have to go drop Blane off or were going to be late!" Gaby said getting her key's, Treo cell phone, jacket and purse together then ushered them out the door. They buckled Blane in and then drove to the Cross House.

"Hey Gabs, Hey Troy" Kelsi said as she opened the door while holding a crying 2-year-old Danielle.

"Hey Kels" They replied.

"She didn't sleep well at all last night!" Kelsi informed them while trying to calm Danielle and they nodded.

"Thanks so much for taking him!" Gaby said.

"Oh it's no problem we love the little guy!" She smiled.

"I'll be back to pick him up in like an hour?" Gaby asked.

"Yea, thats fine. Bye" Kelsi said.

"Bye, See ya soon" They said.

At the Doctors:

Gaby and Troy had just arrived at the doctor's and Troy was sitting down while Gaby signed in. Then she sat down next to him and he reached over and grabbed her hand and rubbed it and she smiled and kissed him.

"I love you" She said.

"I love you too" He answered and he kissed her again. They waited for a few minutes before a nurse came out.

"Gabriella Bolton?" A nurse named Lucy said.

"That's us" Gaby said as her and Troy got up and walked through the door.

"And this is?" Lucy asked referring to Troy with an odd look on her face.

"My husband" Gaby answered as they entered a room and she sat down on Troy's lap.

"Ah, Well Gabriella, the doctor will be in with you soon" She said as she left the two in the room.

"Well she's a grouch" Troy said once she was gone.

"I heard that!" Yelled Lucy.

"And a good listener" Troy mumbled as Gaby giggled.

"Well she seemed fond of you" Gaby laughed.

"Yea, she was so nice!" Troy said sarcastically.

"Heard that as well Mr. Bolton" Lucy yelled from the nurse's station.

"How did she?" He asked and Gaby shrugged and placed her head on his shoulder while they waited for the doctor to come in. About 10 minutes or so the Doctor entered the room.

"Hello Gabriella, Troy" Said Doctor Samuels, who was with them during her last pregnancy.

"Hi Doctor Samuels" Gaby replied as she got up from Troy's lap and sat on the examination table.

"So we are going to have to do an actual pregnancy test to confirm today" The doctor said getting the needle ready. Gaby nodded her head hesitantly and had worry in her eyes. She hated needles and the sight of blood and Troy immediately scooted his chair closer to her and held her hand and kissed it. She smiled softly while still staring wide eyed at the needle.

"Gabs, getting blood drawn really isn't that bad! Blane can do it!" Troy laughed at his wife's hate of needles and she nodded.

"I know your pregnant Gaby we just need the records to confirm it. It'll be over with in a second" The doctor reassured and she nodded. Gaby cringed in pain as the needle went into her skin and Troy kissed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"All done!" The doctor said as she put a label on the vile.

"I just have to take this down to the lab and then I will come back to do the ultrasound" Doctor Samuels said as she walked out of the room. Gaby was still holding the cotton ball and band aid to her arm.

"See Gabs it wasn't bad at all!" Troy said.

"Easy for you to say! You didn't have a needle stuck in you! And it really hurt!" She stated.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" He asked.

"Yes" She said simply as he kissed the band aid.

"Does anything hurt on your lips?" He smirked and she nodded while smiling. He brought her into a deep passionate kiss and she smiled. A few minutes later the doctor came back in.

"All right Gabriella you know the drill" The doctor laughed as she smiled at Gaby. Gaby laid down on the examination table.

"This will be a little cold" The doctor said as she squeezed the gel onto Gaby's stomach. Then she probed the ultrasound tool onto her stomach.

"This is your baby!" The doctor smiled as she pointed to the small black and white blob towards the center of the screen. Gaby and Troy stared wide eyed at the screen and smiled.

"Well it looks like you are about 1 and ½ months along, so at the next appointment you will be able to hear the heartbeat!" The doctor said as she froze the screen.

"And you should make an appointment for about 3 weeks from now, but overall your baby looks very healthy and this should be a wonderful pregnancy Gabriella!" Doctor Samuels said and they nodded.

"Alright you are free to go" She said.

"Bye, Thank you" They both said.

"Hi I'd like to make an appointment for 3 weeks from now" Gaby said as they walked up to the receptionist.

"Name?" She asked.

"Gabriella Bolton" She said.

"Alright Mrs. Bolton, does Monday August 20th work?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, that's fine" Gaby said.

"Thanks" She said as the receptionist handed her a reminder card then they drove back to pick Blane up.

What did you think? I know it was a little short but I decided to end this chapter and move on to the next.

Please Review!

Love,

Janine


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Thanks for all of the lovely reviews!

In this Chapter the drama will start to pick up.

But here is the new chapter!

Title:** The Life we Live**

It's been 5 years since High School Graduation. Everything in the lives of Troy and Gabriella Bolton are content could that change? Total Troyella! With some Zekepay, Chaylor, Jason/Kelsi, Ryan/Melinda.

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

Rating: Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Chapter Five**

Gaby had given Blane lunch and then they played for a while before they left for swim practice. They buckled into the car and drove to the local community pool. Since Gaby is a teacher and they just went on summer break Gaby got to stay home with Blane all day. Troy wasn't so lucky. He is the CEO of a company not to far away but doesn't work too long of hours.

Gaby and Blane walked into the community pool and Blane and all of the new team got to know each other before heading into the pool. Troy walked into the pool area after changing out of his work clothes into some jeans and a striped polo(think HSM2 during 'What time is it?').

"Hey you" Troy said kissing his wife as he sat down next to her.

"Hey Yourself" Gaby replied kissing him again.

"How's Blane doing?" He asked.

"Very good!" Gaby replied resting her head in her favorite cuddling spot, in between his right shoulder and chin. The team swam laps with the free style stroke or a while and now they were going off of the high diving board. It was currently Blane's turn and he was climbing up the ladder then jumped off into a dive. There was a loud splash when he hit the water and then he went under for a while. They noticed red coming from the pool where Blane had landed and his body slowly came to the surface. The coaches called 911 and Gabriella began sobbing. Then her and Troy ran over to the pool while the lifeguard dove into the water and the coaches ushered all of the kids to the stand with all their stuff.. The lifeguard lifted Blane onto the pool deck and Troy immediately saw the cut on Blane's head where blood was gushing out of and put his jacket onto his head, applying pressure. Gabriella was looking at Blane, crying and Troy was still in shock but tears slowly began running down his chin.

"Sir, Ma'am, I need you to step away" Said the lifeguard who was lifting the jacket to see exactly where the cut was..

"He's our son" Troy replied with tears down his cheeks.

"Alright" The lifeguard said. The paramedics came rushing in with a stretcher and ran over to wear the coaches, lifeguards, Troy, and Gabriella were. Everyone except Troy and Gabriella backed away from Blane.

"Are his guardian's here?" Asked the paramedics.

"He's our son" Troy replied like he did to the lifeguard a minute ago.

"How old is he?" He asked jotting this down.

"Five and half" Troy replied.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Blane Bolton" Troy replied as a few more tears came down.

"Alright you may both ride with him" Said the paramedic as they put a head brace around his head. They then wheeled him to the parking lot as fast as they could and loaded him into the car. Gaby was now sobbing uncontrollably and held Blane's small hand which was hooked up to Iv's now. The paramedic in the back was applying many bandages to the back of Blane's head and checking his stats. Once they arrived at the hospital the paramedics ran him into the ER with Gabriella and Troy running behind them.

"We have a five year old male, severe head trauma" The paramedic yelled as a doctor's came out.

"What's his name?" The doctor asked as they wheeled him into an operating room.

"Blane Bolton, He hit his head at the pool, He's on the swim team" The paramedic said as they changed him into a gown.

Gabriella and Troy stood in front of the ER door's, Gabriella was crying onto Troy's chest and he placed his chin onto her head and let a few more tears escaped. Then they went and sat down and waited.

"I'm going to call Chad and the rest of the gang" Troy said kissing Gaby's forehead and walking a few feet away. Gaby nodded to him and stared in front of her.

Chad/**Troy**

"Hello?"

"**Chad, It's Troy"**

"Dude what's wrong?"

"**It's Blane"**

"What's wrong"

"**It's not good"**

"Alright were coming"

"**Thanks man, can you call everyone else"**

"Of Course, See you soon"

"**Alright bye"**

Then Troy returned to Gabriella.

"I called Chad and him and Taylor are coming and he's calling everyone else" Troy said as he pulled Gaby into a hug. She wept onto his chest.

23 minutes later:

Chad and Taylor ran into the emergency room waiting room, Taylor carrying Callie.

"How is he?" Taylor cried.

"He's in surgery" Troy replied tears in his eyes.

"How long has he been in surgery?" Chad asked fighting back his own tears.

"They took him in when we got here 2 hours ago" Troy said sadly while looking down at the floor. 10 minutes later Zeke and Sharpay arrived with the twins, then came Jason and Kelsi with Danielle, and finally Ryan who left an almost due Melinda with her parents who were in town.

"Mr and Mrs. Bolton, I'm Lucy, your son's main nurse." A nurse called out near the emergency room doors.

"That's us, Is our son okay?" Troy asked with Gabriella holding onto his arm.

"Well your son has lost a large amount of blood and we need a donor with type 2 negative" Said Lucy.

"One of the parents should be a match so we would like to test you" Lucy continued.

"Anything we can do to save him" Troy said following the nurse with Gabriella. Gaby hated needles and blood more than anything but she also loved her son and Troy more than anything.

10 minutes later:

"Mrs. Bolton?" Lucy said and Gabriella walked over with Troy.

"Your a perfect match" Said Lucy.

"Would you like to follow me?" Asked the Lucy and Gaby and Troy followed. They drew a lot of blood and then Lucy left. Gaby was still sitting in the seat shaking and crying while holding onto the bandage on her arm.

"Gabs, Come on talk to me, You haven't spoken since we were at the pool" He said bending down to Gaby's level in her seat and looking at her in the eye.

"I need him" She finally spoke. Troy hugged her tightly.

"I know, we both do, but you helped them. He's going to be okay, I promise" He said and she smiled softly at him and nodded.

"He has to be okay" She cried.

"He will be" Troy replied kissing her forehead. They walked back into the waiting room and everyone just sat and waited.

One Hour Later:

"Mr and Mrs. Bolton?" A doctor questioned coming out of the ER doors.

"Is our son okay?" Troy asked the doctor.

"Mrs. Bolton's blood was enough to help him. They've stitched him up and bandaged him. He is being moved into the ICU for recovery. We were told he has been in a coma since he was pulled out of the water correct?" The doctor questioned and they nodded.

"We think he entered in the coma because he hit his head and felt scared, Blane has wrapped himself in a blanket of comfort which is the coma and won't wake up until he is sure he is safe. We cannot do a CT scan on his head to learn about mental damages since his head is so severely injured." The doctor explained and they both nodded.

"Can we see him?" Gaby finally asked.

"I will notify you once you can see him, right now i am not sure if he is in his room yet and the doctor's will need to get everything set up and check his stats again. But soon" The doctor replied.

"How long until he wakes up?" Troy spoke nervously.

"We really don't know, it's up to him. Could be a few hours, days, or more. We also have him on a morphine drip to ease the pain now and we will see if it needs to be strengthened once he wakes up" The doctor said.

Two days had passed and Blane still hadn't woken up. Gaby and Blane hadn't left his room since they were allowed in. His room was filled with balloons, flowers, cards, and stuffed animals for Blane. Taylor and Chad came to the hospital everyday. Since she had to stay home. Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke all came everyday to visit and all of the kids were left with Melinda or someone else while they were at the hospital.

"Gaby" Taylor said poking her head into the room.

"Hi Tay" Gaby said getting up from the chair near Blane's bed and walking towards the door.

"Gabs, I'm worried about you. You and Troy should go down to the cafeteria. I'll watch him and call you if anything happens. You need to think about the baby" Taylor said. Gabriella had forgotten all about her pregnancy and was so focused on Blane

"Gabs Tay is right. We have two children to think about right now. Taylor, take Gaby to the cafeteria I'll stay with Blane" Troy said looking at his wife who had her hand placed on her stomach softly.

"I can't leave, what if he wakes up I want to be here" Gaby said.

"Troy you should really go with her" Taylor persuaded.

"I'm not hungry" He answered bluntly.

"Neither of you have eaten for two days! Thats not right! Especially for you Gaby! This is dangerous! You both go eat and I will stay here!" Taylor demanded. They had never seen her so harsh. But she was doing this because she was a great friend.

"Call if anything, anything at all happens?" Gaby sighed. She realized she needed to stay healthy for the baby.

"Of course." Taylor said. Gaby hugged her friend and went over to Blane's bed to kiss his forehead and stroked his arm.

"Thanks Tay" Troy said hugging his friend.

"No problem" Taylor said giving them a small smile.

"We'll be back as soon as possible" Gaby said grabbing her phone and slowly walking out the door with Troy while still looking at her sweet little boy.

At the cafeteria:

"Gabs what do you want?" Troy asked looking around for their options.

"A cucumber" Gaby replied.

"Alright" Troy said as he got some sliced cucumbers for Gaby and a bag of pretzels for himself and two waters.

"Thanks" Gaby said giving him a small smile.

"Troy, He has to be okay! It's been 2 days and he hasn't woken up!" Gaby cried to him.

"He will wake up, Baby he is going to be fine. I promise!" Troy said kissing her temple.

"Lets eat something so we can get back" Gaby said taking a bite out of her cucumber.

"These are just as good as I remember!" Gaby said letting out a small laugh, the first time she had laughed in days. They finished up and then headed back to Blane's room. Taylor was sitting by his bed holding his hand. Troy and Gaby took seats next to Blane's bed and looked at the little boy. He looked so helpless. It broke all of their hearts to see the usually so upbeat energetic boy they loved, in a coma.

Two more days passed and Blane was still in his coma. The nurse had come in told them to try telling him good memories and about life because regardless to what people are thinking he is listening. Currently Gaby and Troy were sitting in the waiting room while the Doctor's checked on Blane, and the nurse's refilled he's Iv's and such.

"Mr and Mrs. Bolton" Lucy said running out of Blane's room towards Gaby and Troy. They looked up as she opened her mouth to speak.

**Slightly Important a/n: Hello readers I have added their what I want the inside of their house to look like, I have put the links for pictures of bedrooms and such in my profile. I also have that picture of their backyard pool that I promised. Also they live in Mrs. Montez's House in Albuquerque. I couldn't find a picture of it though sorry. But take a look at the room and stuff.**

Okay, back to the story. Anyways Mu ah ha ha! A cliffy! What do you think the nurse has to say? Good news or bad news? But did you like the chapter?? I know Blane getting hurt is really sad. I was very sad while writing this chapter but I really felt that this story needed some drama. But anyways I'm probably boring you right now. haha so Please Please Please leave a review. I will update soon.

Love,

Janine


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Hey, Thanks for all of the reviews! **

**I left you with a little cliffy in the last chapter!**

**I am** **so sorry! I feel absolutely horrible! I know it's been almost 5 days and I feel really bad! **

**I've just been so busy getting ready for school and then today my friend sent me a Video Chat invite and we ended up talking for 6 hours! And then I was getting some things ready to decorate my locker and binder. But I will try to update almost everyday for the rest of this week.**

**Here is the new chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

Title:** The Life we Live**

It's been 5 years since High School Graduation. Everything in the lives of Troy and Gabriella Bolton are content could that change? Total Troyella! With some Zekepay, Chaylor, Jason/Kelsi, Ryan/Melinda.

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

Rating: Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Chapter Six**

"Mr and Mrs. Bolton?" A Lucy asked running out of Blane's room towards Gaby and Troy. They looked up as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Your son is awake" Lucy said and Gaby and Troy smiled for the first time in a while and ran into Blane's room.

"Blane" Gaby spoke looking at her little boy who was lying in bed with his eyes open softly.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Blane said glad to see your parents.

"I didn't know where you were!" Blane cried to his parents.

"Bud, we were in the waiting room while the doctor's checked you out. You cut your head at the pool and have been sleeping for 5 days!" Troy explained to his son in a gentle way because he wasn't quite sure how to explain it.

"Am I going to be okay?" Blane asked worriedly. It broke their hearts to see their little boy like this.

"Yea bud, your gonna be fine" Troy said.

"Everyone is here to see you!" Gaby smiled at her son.

"Can he have visitors?" Gaby asked the nurse.

"Yes, but they can only come in two at a time and you two must go and wait" Lucy said.

"Alright Thanks" Gaby said.

"Troy, I'm going to go bring Taylor and Chad in" Gaby said exiting the room to get her friends. Everyone else visited with Blane and then they went back to the waiting room.

"You guys don't have to stay, The doctor said he's going to be fine just sore and getting headaches for a while." Troy said.

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes!" Troy said.

"Call us if anything at all changes!" Chad said.

"Of course" Gaby said.

A few days had passed and Blane was coming home today.

"Thank you so much for everything Doctor" Troy said shaking the doctor's hand while Gaby was packing the rest of Blane's things.

"Your Welcome, Troy remember Blane needs to stay off of his feet for a while. He also can't get the stitches wet, have him come back in 4 weeks to get them removed and he also needs to come back every week so we can check how it's healing and if there is an infection. Here is a prescription for some children's liquid pain reliever" The doctor informed Troy as he handed him a piece of paper with the prescription on it.

"Okay and Thanks again!" Troy said as he went back into Blane's room where his son was in his wheel chair which was mandatory until he exited the hospital. Gaby had 2 gym bags filled with cards, stuffed animals and such and a smaller duffel bag with clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste etc.

"Ready to go home bud?" Troy asked walking over to the wheelchair.

"Yea!" Blane shouted.

"But kiddo heres some rules for the next couple of weeks. Number One: You have to take it easy for the next week. Number Two: No getting your head wet until the stitches come out, which means no swim team, Number Three: Be careful!" Troy said as he began pushing Blane out of the room.

"Daddy those are too many rules!" Blane said as the three of them laughed.

_'He is so perfect. And so caring'_ Gaby thought as she watched her husband and their son together. They brought Blane out front where Gaby waited with him until Troy pulled up in their Range Rover. Once they arrived home Troy helped Blane into the house. When they got into the house they saw everyone their with a big banner that said "Welcome Home Blane". They were so happy that everyone was there.

"Grandma! Grammy! Papa!" Blane said running out of Troy's grip and into his grandparent's arms. Gaby's mother had come to surprise them from California where she had been transferred after Gaby graduated High School. Troy's parents still lived in Albuquerque but were in New York visiting a sick friend and just arrived home a mere 5 hours ago.

"Hey Kiddo!" Jack said scooping Blane up.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Gaby asked hugging her mother and as well as her in-laws.

"Well you couldn't keep me out in California while my Grandson was here injured!" Maria Montez lectured her daughter.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad, Hi Maria!" Troy said hugging all of them and then going over to Gaby. For the rest of the day everyone just visited and they ended up having a BBQ.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was the middle of the night, 1:43 to be exact and Gaby was throwing up because of her morning sickness.

"So how far along are you?" Maria asked her daughter standing in the doorway of the master bathroom. Gaby got up flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth and got out her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"About 2 months, How did you know?" Gaby asked smiling at her mother, amazed at how her mother knew.

"I could just tell, there are symptoms sweetie!" Maria told her daughter. While Gaby squirted a large amount of toothpaste onto her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth vigorously. Once she was done she spit and rinsed and then followed her mother downstairs to get a midnight snack. Gaby got out two cookies, milk and two glasses.

"So does Troy know?" Maria asked and Gaby nodded. She poured her mother a glass of milk and handed it to her while pouring one for herself and dunking her cookie into it.

"Yea, he seems to think were having a little girl! I think he's right I'm acting different than I did with Blane and it just feels like a little girl." Gaby smiled taking a sip out of her milk.

"Aw A granddaughter!" Maria gushed.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Her mother asked her.

"Were were going to call but then Blane's accident and We didn't really think about the pregnancy while we were at the hospital. But Taylor and Troy made sure I ate healthy and everything for the baby" Gaby said patting her stomach softly.

"I understand" Maria said to her daughter.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Hey guys. I know It took me forever to update. But I am working on Chapter Seven immediately after this. I already know what I'm going to write. I am really sorry this chapter is so short I decided to end it there because I decided to put the other things into a different chapter. I know this chapter was pretty bad and It diffidently wasn't my favorite. But please review and If I can get Chapter Seven finished today I will diffidently post it today. **

**Thanks.**

**Love,**

**Janine**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone!

Thanks for the reviews!

I am so sorry for the HUGE wait for the chapter! It's been about two weeks since the last update and I feel really bad. But I will hopefully be able to update almost every weekend. I've just been so busy and haven't had time to write. Chapter Eight will be up soon but anyways I will let you get on with the story!

Title:** The Life we Live**

It's been 5 years since High School Graduation. Everything in the lives of Troy and Gabriella Bolton are content could that change? Total Troyella! With some Zekepay, Chaylor, Jason/Kelsi, Ryan/Melinda.

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

Rating: Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Chapter Seven**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

4 weeks later

Blane was going to see if he could get his stitches out and Gaby had a doctor's appointment to check up on the baby about an hour later.

"Blane Bolton" The doctor called into the waiting room and Troy, Gaby, and Blane followed her.

"Alright Blane it looks like your scar is healed and we can take the stitches out today" The doctor said as he began taking some of the stitches out. Blane didn't even cringe, Gaby on the other hand was cringing as if it was happening to her. She hated seeing her son getting stitched up or pricked by a needle even if he didn't care himself.

"Alright Blane, your hear will be sore for a couple more days and you are now free to get your head wet!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Thank you Doctor" Troy said as he shook his head and left. Then they went to drop Blane off at Taylor and Chad's only having to return back because Blane wasn't aloud in the room with the ultrasound.

"Alright Gaby your OBGYN will be with you shortly" the nurse said as she left the room. A few minutes later Doctor Samuels entered the room.

"Hello, Gabriella, Troy." She said.

"Hi Doctor Samuels" They replied.

"Alright Gabriella shirt up and this will be a little cold" The doctor warned as she did everytime. She then squirted the gel onto Gaby's stomach and probed the ultrasound tool onto Gaby's stomach. Gaby held Troy's hand tightly as they looked onto the screen.

"There is the baby! Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Doctor Samuels asked them and they looked at each other smiled and nodded. A large beating was heard over the moniter and a bigger smiled came across their face's. The doctor froze the screen and then slipped out of the room.

" I can't believe were going to have another little one in 6 months!" Gaby beamed.

"Ah Ah Gaby were having a little girl!" Troy said for the billionth time in he past 3 months. His heart was set on having a little girl, his little princess.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

1 month later

Gaby and Troy were getting ready for bed and Gaby was changing into her pajamas. She lifted her soft shirt and felt the moderatly small baby bump and smiled a little bit before big tears began falling down. Just then Gabriella felt a big strong arms wrapping around her and kissing her temple.

"Hey Whats wrong?" He asked her concerned.

"I.am.fat." She stated and began crying again.

"No, you're pregnant" Troy laughed as he kissed her forehead, then he heard the door creak open and saw Blane coming in.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Blane asked as Troy picked him up.

"Nothing sweetie, Mommy's fine" Gaby said wiping away her stray tears as she got into bed, she saw Troy whisper something in Blane's ear.

"Mommy you're beautiful!" Blane said kissing her cheek.

"Aww Thank you Sweetie!" Gaby said pulling Blane into a hug and onto her lap.

"Wanna sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight?" Gaby asked him and he smiled and nodded. They climbed into bed, snuggled up, and fell asleep as a family.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Hello! I know that was the most boring chapter ever! I really didn't like it but I wanted a boring drama free chapter until the next chapter! Mua ha ha! You have no idea what I have next. But I'm sorry for the wait of this chapter, and for how short it is. The next chapter will be much better, I promise. I am hoping to get it up by this Sunday night but I have soccer starting at 7 on Saturday and then watching another game and then the whole team is having a pool party and possibly slumber party. But lets hope it will be up by Sunday Night or Monday Night, hopefully but no promises are made. Sorry.**

**But please make me really happy and press the little purple button and leave me a review!! Sorry about the rambling!!**

**Love,**

**Janine**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Thank you to those of you who reviewed!

I really need more for this chapter though.

But anyways here is the new chapter! Sorry it took so long!!

Title:** The Life we Live**

It's been 5 years since High School Graduation. Everything in the lives of Troy and Gabriella Bolton are content could that change? Total Troyella! With some Zekepay, Chaylor, Jason/Kelsi, Ryan/Melinda.

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

Rating: Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Chapter Eight**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"You feel it?" Gaby asked as she pressed Blane's small hand onto her four and half month pregnant baby bump. Blane smiled and nodded to her.

"Mommy is it a brother or a sister?" He asked her.

"Well Daddy wants you to have a little sister but it feels like a little sister" Gaby smiled at her son and stroked his soft hair. Troy was standing in the doorway smiling at the sight infront of him and walked over and placed his hand ontop of Blane's.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Today everyone was having a BBQ at the Bolton's for an end of the summer party. Ryan and Melinda were coming with 1 month olds Melody Grace Evans and Jane Kate Evans, Chad and Taylor were coming with Callie, Sharpay and Zeke with Ava and Shaya[who just turned 4 and Jason and Kelsi with Danielle. Gabriella's mom, and Troy's parents were also coming along with some of Troy's office friends with their families and Gabriella's friends from work.

Gabriella was currently having trouble getting her bathing suit on because of her bump and was in denial about putting on an actual maternity suit since she was only 4 1/2 months and her bump wasn't that large.

"Brie, Babe why don't you try putting a maternity suit on?" Troy asked and gave her a small laugh as he walked over to her and pulled his arms around her breathing in her sweet scent.

"Because I'm only 4 ½ months!" She snapped at him in a loud voice causing him slight disapointment.

"Sorry Moodswings" She said sympathetically before hugging him tightly.

"Yea, kind of hoping we could skip that this time!" He laughed remembering their first encounter with Gabriella's nasty moodswings or as Chad called them "Freakishly Big Anger Issues" which sent them into as he also called it "Turbo Drive".

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was getting ready to go out to dinner with Troy and began looking for a nice outfit through her closet. She set out two choices._

_Option One was a pair of expensive dark wash skinny jeans with a beautiful black sweater that hung off her shoulders and clung around her tan skin and a black cami underneath it, and she wore it with Black Peep Toe Pumps and some gold jewlery._

_Option Two was a pair of nice skinny style black pants with a Maroon Shirt that was long and Black Lowcut Boots and some nuetral shaded jewlery._

_She decided on option One and put the sweater on and it was much tighter than usual this made her upset but she decided to forget about it and put her jeans on. But when she went to zip them up they wouldn't budge. They wouldn't button and definietly wouldn't zip. She tried again and they still didn't move a dot. _

_Gaby then collapsed onto her bed and began crying. Troy walked into the room and sat Gabriella up onto his lap kissing her forehead._

"_Brie, What's wrong?" He asked pushing her dark curls out of her tears._

"_I.Am.Fat" Gabriella cried, this shocked Troy because Gabriella was far from fat she was very skinny and petite. _

"_No, your beautiful" Troy soothed._

"_No, My jeans won't zip, hence I'm fat, just don't even look at me!" She yelled as he touched her arm to try and sooth her more._

"_God Troy!!! I said don't look at me so you touch me! Your so insensitive!!" She screamed, tears streaming downher face as she ran into the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind her. After 45 minutes of coaxing her he finally got her to come out. Her makeup was smeared and her face was stained with tears._

"_Brie what's wrong?" He asked as he sat her down on the bed._

"_I don't know!!" She yelled as she began crying again._

"_I think I know what this is" He sighed and she looked up a little bit._

"_Mood swings" Troy said simply._

"_Na-Ah!!" She yelled running back into the bathroom. _

_End of Flashback_

"Yea but you got yor reward later that night" Gaby giggled and Troy smirked fondly remembering the fantastic reward he received that night.

"So are you going to put on a maternity bathing suit sweetie?" He asked her kindly.

"Fine" She huffed as she went over to her closet and opened up a large plastic organizer which contained all of her maternity clothes. She pulled out a nice green maternity tankini by MiMi Maternity. Once she put it on and Troy changed into his bathing suit, a pair of black quicksilver trunks, the couple walked downstairs hand in hand where their family and friends were.

"Mommy!!" Blane said running into his mother's arms where she hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hi sweetie" Gaby said ruffling his soft light brownish blonde hair.

"Hello Baby" Blane said kissing his mother's stomach as she rubbed his hair more and smiled at him, Troy also smiling at this sight. After Blane said goodbye to his parents he ran over to the swimming pool.

"Ava! Shaya! Time to play!" He yelled as he did a cannon ball into the pool and splashed their curly-Q light brown locks.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gaby placing his hands over her stomach and rubbing it softly.

"Mmm. Only 4 ½ more months to go" Troy smiled as did Gaby as they began thinking about their future.

After mingling with guests and friends Troy and Gabriella got into the pool where Troy talked to some friends from work and their wives. Gaby was sitting on Troy's knee, his hand on her stomach, a place you normally found it.

"So Gaby when are you due?" Alex, Troy's business partner asked.

"Around the beginning of January" She smiled as Troy rubbed her stomach affectionatley.

"That's wonderful! It's also good that you didn't have a later month sumer pregnancy. That is awful!! I had that with our first born and that was definitely not fun!" Marie, his wife laughed and Gaby smiled to them. They talked and swam for a while longer before Troy got out to start cooking Burgers and Hot Dogs and Gabriella went into the kitchen with Sharpay and Taylor to get chips and sides out for the guests.

30 minutes later

"Dinner is Served!!" Troy yelled to the crowd. People came out of the pool, from playing basketball, football, or on the jungle gym.

"Momma I'm really hungry!" Shaya told her mother.

"I bet you are sweetie!" Sharpay said as she got Shaya a cheeseburger and Ava a hot dog.

"What do you want for dinner sweetie? Hot dog or Hamburger?" Gaby asked her son as she made him a plate.

"Cheeseburger! With a little bit of ketchup. But no lettuce or tomato, it just ruins the beefiness of the burger! No mustard but a little bit of grilled onions!" Troy called to Gaby.

"Not you! I was talking to Blane!" Gaby laughed.

"I want a cheesburger with ketchup!" Blane told his Mom.

"Okay sweetie and do you want organic kettle chips or pita chip?" She asked her son.

"Kettle chips and I want grapes and sliced peppers and carrots with ranch dressing!" Blane told her as she put everything on a plate and then handed it to him.

"There you go sweetie" Gaby said kissing him on the forehead.

"Thanks Mommy!" Blane said.

"Your Welcome" Gaby said as Blane walked over to the table by the playground.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The rest of the party went by smoothly and everyone enjoyed themselves. Gaby had fallen asleep after most of the people had left so Mr and Mrs. Bolton, Ms. Montez, Troy and the gang all cleaned up because Troy didn't want to wake Gaby.

Gaby was currently sleeping peacefully in her and Troy's bedroom, where he moved her after she fell asleep. She stirred a little bit before opening her eyes softly, she was greeted with two bright blue ones staring back at her.

"Have a nice nap brie?" Troy laughed.

"Yea" She replied smiling thinking of her wonderful snooze. She made her way over to her dresser where she got her pajama's and changed and then went into the bathroom. There she brushed her teeth and washed her face before climbing back into bed with Troy.

"Mhm" She said as he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, pulling him tightly to his body. She suddenly felt a little flutter in her stomach, movement she hadn't felt since her last pregnancy. The baby was kicking. She quickly grabbed Troy's hand and placed it on her stomach and they both smiled widely at each other as he pulled her into another embrace. He kissed her lightly and tenderly on the stomach.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next morning Gaby awoke with Troy gone from her side. She figured he was with Blane and went into the bathroom to get her robe. Suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach. She decided they were just normal pregnancy cramps. After she washed her face and brushed her teeth she began to walk out the room and down the stiars. But something didn't feel right. She walked downstiars to Troy quickly and carefully.

"Troy…" She said her voice barely above a whisper.

"What Brie? What's wrong?" He asked his voice showing concern.

"I think we need to go to the hospital…now" She said her voice soft and a soft whisper. The color continued to drain from her face as she began feeling weak and her ankles began shaking and wobbling.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Mu ha ha! Cliffy! What do you think is wrong with Gaby?? Well you'll have to find out. I am going to Catalina on Tuesday and I will return Friday night. But I want to update before than but all of the teachers are giving tests this week before our retreat. But please review!!! I will definitely try to update before I go.

Thanks!

REVIEW!!

Love,

Janine


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!

Thank you for all of the fantastic reviews! It turns out I will not be going on my trip because I got the flu on Sunday. But I have nothing to do so I am going to be writing. I don't know anything really about it but Thanks! Enjoy!!

Title:** The Life we Live**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

**Rating:** Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Chapter Nine**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Troy…" She said her voice barely above a whisper.

"What Brie? What's wrong?" He asked his voice showing concern.

"I think we need to go to the hospital…now" She said her voice soft and a soft whisper. The color continued to drain from her face as she began feeling weak and her ankles began shaking and wobbling. Troy rushed Gaby to the car and called for Blane who hurried down in his pajamas.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Troy paced the halls of the hospital. He hated everything about the enviorment, the smell, look, and feel. The doctor's were currently checking Gaby out to see what happened and if the baby was okay. Troy's parents and Gabriella's mother were in the waiting room after they had dropped Blane off at Chad and Taylor's house.

"Mr. Bolton?" The doctor finally asked as he walked out of Gaby's room with a clipboard in hand, Troy lept up as soon as he heard his name.

"How is my wife?" He asked anxiously.

"She is okay, for now" The doctor replied.

"And the baby?" He asked.

"Well the situation has changed, I think you need to come inside. Your wife should also be present for this conversation." The doctor replied and Troy nodded as they walked into Gaby's room where she was awake and a few tears were staining her face.

"Brie, I'm so glad your okay!" Troy said as he rushed to her side and kissed her forehead before kissing her lips tenderly.

"Alright well Mrs. Bolton your baby seemed to go into a distress also it's growth significantly fall behind a normal baby's growth. It is the size of a 2 month old fetus instead of a 4 ½ month old fetus which put's it survival after birth at a lower percentile." The doctor said as Gaby had huge tears rolling down her cheeks, Troy was holding her tightly a few tears came down.

"What about the pain and cramps?" Troy asked.

"The cramps were just normal pregnancy cramps, the pains were the baby going into a distress, we also managed to save the baby." The doctor told them calmy.

"Can anything be done about the size?" Gaby finally choked out inbetween sobs.

"Well your obgyn could go in and try to move the baby to a better position when you get about 6 months, because if we do it now you might loose it. Then once baby B has been moved we will have you under surveilance and hook a tube up to you where the baby is to try and get nutrience into the baby's sac." The doctor told the couple who had more tears.

"What are the survival risks if we did it now? Would the baby benefit more?" Gaby asked through tears.

"Well if we did it sooner it wouldn't be until at least 5 months, in 2 weeks, and the baby might get larger quicker so it's survival rate after birth would be about 75. But the survival risk during the procedure for the baby it's only 40 and there is a 30 chance of complitcations for you, or the chance that you could not make it" The doctor said as Troy's tears became very large and multiple.

"What are the complications for me?" Gaby asked continuing to go on and consider doing it sooner.

"Well you may never be able to have kids again, paralazation is another small factor, heart attack, heart failure, chrones disease, heart disease, and cancer, and death is that other small factor of 15" The doctor replied as large tears began streaming down their faces, Gaby as debating whether or not to go on with it considering she could loose the baby.

"Also for the rest of the pregnancy you need to take it extremly easy, no work, you can go out thoguh, and you will be put on bed rest about after the procedure, the bed rest won't get strict until your around 7-8 months though" The doctor told them as Gaby began burying her face into Troy's shoulder.

"Why don't I leave you two to discuss things, we also would like to keep you Mrs. Bolton for 2 days for observation as well as to moniter the baby" The doctor replied before leaving the family to discuss everything they needed to.

"Gaby you can't" Troy cried once the doctor was out of sight.

"if it's better for the baby I might have to" Gaby said bawling.

"I need the baby, we need the baby Troy." Gaby cried.

"Gaby the baby needs **you **here, Blane needs you here, I need you here" Troy pleaded.

"Troy you have to promise me something" Gaby cried as she looked up tears coming down in rivers as she took a deep breath ready to continue.

"Anything" Troy said kissing her forehead, despite how he felt towards what she was considering he would do anything for her.

"If there Is ever a point that you would have to choose between me or the baby, choose the baby" Gaby said queitly and softly.

"Gaby…" Troy started.

"No Troy, if something can ever be done to help one of our children and you choose me first I will never ever forgive you" Gaby cried as she stared him straight into the eye.

"Okay" He agreed.

"Now about the procedure…" Gaby said as she was cut off by Troy.

"No Gabs, that's where I put my foot down. Like the Doctor said it is dangerous for both you **and the baby**" Troy said emphasizing 'the baby' because he knew that would get her to think.

"That was exactly what I was going to say, we will wait until 6 months, no later, because I really want this baby and I want to do whatever I can to save the baby" Gaby cried.

"Gabs our baby is going to be okay! Everything is going to be okay! I love you alright, were not going to give up faith! I want this baby too!" Troy said kissing her forehead before moving down to her lips.

"I love you too" Gaby said kissing him before crying more.

"Get some rest, I'll stay here with you" Troy said kissing her forehead once more as she nodded and then closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A few hours later Gaby opened her eyelids slowly and softly exposing her big chocolate brown eyes.

"Good Afternoon sleeping beauty otherwise known as Mrs. Bolton!" Troy said kissing her forehead as they both smiled.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bolton" Gaby replied kissing him.

"How long was I asleep?" Gaby asked yawning and thinking about her wonderful nap, even though she wished she could be home in her comfy bed she was in a hospital bed but made the best of it.

"About 3 hours" Troy replied.

"Where's Blane?" Gaby asked.

"Grandparents took him home after I explained what happened" Troy told her.

"What did you tell them? Did you tell Blane?" Gaby asked.

_Flashback_

_-- -- -- -- -- _

_3 hours earlier: _

_After about 30 minutes Gaby fell into a deep sleep and Troy kissed her forehead before going out to the waiting room to tell their parents about the baby situation. Once they saw Troy all 3 of them immediately leapt up leaving Blane sleeping on a couch close by. _

"_Is Gaby alright? What about the baby?" They asked as they rushed up to him._

"_Gaby's fine now and the baby went into a distress, but they managed to save it." Troy said a few tears slipping down his face._

_  
"It also isn't growing like a normal baby, it's about 2 ½ months behind where it should be, so when Gaby is 6 months along they will move the baby's position and then hook monitors and tubes up through and to Gabriella's stomach so the baby can get the nutrients and develop more. And when the baby is born they will probably put the baby in an incubator to help it's survival rate" Troy told their family as he began crying more._

"_Troy…" Lucy Bolton said as they all sat him down._

_  
"Troy, Gabriella will be okay. I know her and she's strong!" Ms. Montez said trying to calm him._

"_Yea, don't give up faith! The baby will be okay," Jack said patting his son's shoulders._

"_It's not fair though, why me and Gaby? Why our baby?" He said through tears._

"_I don't know sweetie, I don't know" Lucy said trying to calm her son._

_Little did the Bolton family or anyone know was that little Blane Bolton's eyes were closed but his ears were very open. He was awake listening to the whole conversation, fighting back the tears so no one would know that he heard the conversation that took place in front of him._

_End of Flashback_

Troy finished telling her about it, except for the detail about Blane which no one knew.

"Can you have them bring Blane for me?" Gaby asked sweetly.

"Of course baby" Troy said kissing her before walking outside to the waiting room to call his parents.

**[Maria/**Troy

"**Hello?"**

"Hi, Maria It's Troy umm Gaby's awake and wants you guys to bring Blane down to the hospital"

"**Alright one second let me talk to your parents**"

"Okay"

"**Can we come in about 30 minutes?"**

"Perfect"

"**Alright bye Troy see you then"**

"Okay Bye" 

"Alright sweetie they'll be here in about 30 minutes," Troy told Gaby as he re-entered the room to see Gaby reading a magazine.

"Okay" She replied as she continued to read on.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hey guys. It took me like forever to write this chapter but I hope you guys liked it. I apologize about the medical stuff I am definitely no expert on that, so I'm sorry If it might not be real medical terms. But no cliffhanger this chapter. Next will kind of be a heart to heart chap for the Bolton family.

Thanks!!

Please leave me a review, I might be able to update by tomorrow actually!

AN: I deleted all of my AN's but it screwed things up so i brought them back, i also don't remember exactly where they are but i screwed it up pretty bad and this is the 6th time i've reposted this chap, haha gotten a lot of editing to do!! But i know there are 32 people who have this story on alert so i am really sorry because you prob had like 10 alerts or more from all of my screw ups and im really sorry!!!!!!! but please review!! I had it up at about 9pm last night and only stargirl left a review so please review!!!!! I wont update until i get at least 3-4 reviews, at least!! also haha weird that im talking about reviewing and stuff when im posting it but like i said 6th time ive reposted it!! Sry bout the rambling! and the screw/mix up!

Thanks!!

Please Review!!! .

Love,

Janine


	10. Chapter 10

Hey thanks for the reviews! Heres another chapter which is kind of a heart to heart family moment for the Bolton's. I hope you all enjoy it!

This chapter was inspired by the song Breakable by Ingrid Michaelson. It's not a songfic chapter but you can listen to the song at listened to this song a some of her other songs while writing this chapter and it just kind of helped me write and I thought it was kind of about the chapter, it just fit it really perfectly. But enough talking ill let you get on with the chapter.

Title:** The Life we Live**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

**Rating:** Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Chapter Ten**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

About 30 minutes later the Bolton's, and Maria arrived with Blane.

"Gaby? Troy?" Maria said poking her head into the room, they looked over.

"I have someone who wants to see you!" She said as she opened the door to reveal a shy Blane.

"Thanks mom" Gaby said as she patted a seat on her bed for Blane, he slowly and hesitantly walked over to her.

"Come on bud, it's still me, i'm still Mommy!" Gaby said opening her arms up, he nodded.

"Daddy can you lift me?" He asked with such innocence.

"Sure bud" Troy said as he lifted Blane onto Gaby's bed where he sat parallel from Gaby crisscross apple sauce to be specific . Troy sat facing them the 3 of them making a triangle.

"Blane sweetie, we need to talk to you about something" Gaby told their son.

"We need to tell you about what's going to be happening these next months" Troy told him taking over for Gaby, Blane nodded.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Blane asked scared, even though he knew something was going on from the conversation he heard going between his father and grandparents. He didn't quite understand it though because of the medical terms.

"No sweetie, things are just going to be a little different", Gaby said giving her son a sweet smile.

"So Mommy's baby in her tummy got scared because of stress and it's not growing properly", Troy explained in the simplest way.

"Is Mommy's baby going to be okay?" Blane immediately asked.

"Yea Mommy and the baby are going to be just fine!" Gaby reassured their son.

"So in a couple months Mommy will come back to the hospital and they are going to give Mommy some medicine to help the baby grow more, and Mommy is going to be home for the rest of the time that the baby is in Mommy's tummy and sometime after that" Troy told Blane.

"When the baby's born will it be okay then?" Blane asked.

"Yea, it might have to put it into an incubator for a little bit to help it grow even more but the baby will be fine" Gaby lied to her son, she was unsure herself.

"You also need to help me make sure Mommy rests a lot and when she gets bigger she won't be able to take you to school so Grandma Maria is going to stay with us after Mommy gets the medicine to help the baby grow" Troy told him, the little boy was smart and understood what was going on. He also knew his parent's might be lying about the baby being okay, he knew that things weren't okay and he was scared.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Blane cried as he leaned scooted quickly to his mom's side burying his face into her chest and hugging her tightly.

"Me too buddy! But everything is going to be okay!" Gaby told her son as she gave Troy a sympathetic look. Troy wrapped his arm around Gaby's neck and kissed her hair and temple as the family cried together. Lucy, Maria, and Taylor were all watching the family and crying themselves. It hurt to see Gabriella and Troy like this. It especially hurt to see Blane go through this.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was a couple days later and today Gaby was leaving the hospital. The doctor had told her to stay in bed and rest for a couple more days at home.

"Alright, Mr. Bolton just sign here and then your wife is free to go" A nurse named Michelle said in a cheery voice at the front desk. Troy signed the paper on the clipboard.

"Thanks" Troy said as he walked over to Gaby's room, Gaby was sitting on top of her bed with her legs hanging off thinking. She was dressed in a pair of plain maternity jeans and a gray maternity tank top with a black sweater and gray flats, her hair was up in a loose bun with curls framing her face beautifully, and the sun shining on her at the perfect angle.

'_She looks like a peaceful angel' _Troy thought smiling to herself.

"Ready to go?" He asked pulling her out of her trance. She smiled and nodded before grabbing her purse and sitting down in the wheelchair, hospital policy, Troy grabbed her duffel bag and hooked it onto the handles of the wheel chair before wheeling her outside to the curb where Gabriella'a Silver Audi was. Troy helped Gabriella into the front seat and placed her bags in the back seat before getting in the front. Then they drove off to the Bolton's house.

Once they arrived at the house Gaby was about to get out of the car but Troy was already there to help her out.

"Thank you Baby" Gaby said as she grabbed Troy's hand and got out of the car. She opened the backdoor to get her bag but Troy grabbed it before she did.

"Sweetie, I think I can carry my own bag it's like less than a pound heavy! Save your energy for when my mood swings get worse and for when the baby comes, that's when you'll be doing some serious lifting!" Gaby giggled and he laughed too.

"Brie, It's fine I'll carry it you should be resting" Troy said kissing her.

"Alright thank you" Gaby said as he put his arm around her and they went inside. When they were inside Blane heard his parents come in and rushed towards them.

"Mommy! I missed you!" Blane said hugging his Mommy.

"I missed you too sweetie, but we have a week before you start school so you and me can be together while Daddy's at work" Gaby said kissing his forehead.

"Yay!" Blane said before running off to his room to play with his toys.

"Mija are you feeling okay? Do you need to rest?" Maria asked her daughter.

"No Mom, I'm fine. I think I did enough resting at the hospital" Gaby laughed.

"Ella, the doctor said your supposed to take it easy." Troy told her.

"I know baby but I'll be fine for a while" Gaby said as he put his arm around her.

"Was Blane good for you?" Gaby asked her mother.

"He was a little angel. All he talked about was how excited he was to be a big brother, how he wanted a little sister, how much he loved the baby, How much he loved his Mommy and Daddy and how much he hoped his Mommy and the baby were safe!" Maria gushed and Gaby had tears in his eyes, now she was full on crying onto Troy's shoulder except she had a smile on her face.

"Mood Swings" Troy mouthed to his mother-in-law who laughed and smiled at her daughter.

"Come on baby why don't you go take a nap?" Troy suggested and Gaby nodded as he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

"There you go baby" Troy said kissing her forehead as he gently laid her on the bed, then he went to their closet and grabbed a fleece blanket for her.

"Will you lay with me?" She asked as she sniffled a bit and he handed her a tissue.

"Of course" He said as he kissed her forehead and rubbed small circles on her back. Before he knew it Gaby's eyes were slowly closing and she was asleep.

"Night Brie, Sweet Dreams" He said kissing her forehead and then wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep with her.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

And There it is!! I know I updated really quickly! But thanks so much for everyone who reviewed! I took a shower and when I came back my inbox was like flowing with review notifications and notifications for people adding the story to their fave story/alert list. So Thank you everyone! I will try as hard as I can to update tomorrow. But my cleaning lady comes and is constantly cleaning my bed and having me move rooms with my laptop.

But that chapter was what some would say cute/semi fluff? Let me know what you thought though because I need feedback!! Lets say 5 reviews before I update? 4 at the least?

Also if you really like my story, click the box to Add it to your Favorite stories list, If you want to know when a new chapter is out Add it to your story alert list, If you like my writing add me to your favorite author's list, and if you want to know when I post new stories and one shots then add me to your author alert list!!

So Thanks! Review and I'll Update!!

Love,

Janine


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews.

I redid some of their house so please check it out in my profile and tell me what you think!

**This chapter is M rated, it's kind of just Troyella alone time. So don't read if you don't want adult content.**

**Title:** The Life we Live

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

**Rating: This chapter has M content! **

**Chapter Eleven**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Troy eyes shuffled open and he looked next to him to see Gabriella sleeping peacefully. He gently unwrapped his arms from around her to get out of bed and see what time it was.

'3:42, wow we've been asleep for a while!" Troy thought as he lay back down next to Gabriella. He enjoyed watching her sleep. 10 minutes later Gaby's eyes fluttered open to see two electric blue ones staring back at him.

"Mm, why were you watching me sleep?" Gaby giggled kissing him on the cheek.

"Because I like watching you sleep!" Troy said as he lay on top of her careful not to put pressure on her swollen stomach.

He began kissing her neck gently and nipping at her earlobe. This caused Gabriella to moan. He attached their lips before breaking the kiss to pull off her gray maternity top. He then began to see her swollen belly, making circles on it with his tongue. He kissed his way up her stomach and then in between her breasts but on top of the strap holding her bra together. Then up her neck and chin and finally back onto her lips for a fiery passionate kiss. His tongue began licking her bottom lip waiting for entrance. Then Gaby let his tongue in and it explored her mouth. After breaking the kiss for air Gaby practically ripped Troy's shirt off and began placing hot, wet, passionate kisses onto his chest. While doing this she began unbuttoning his jeans and fumbling with the zipper, not being able to do both things he assisted her. She thanked him by nipping at his ear and licking along it. She then began wriggling his jeans off and triumphantly pulled them off before tossing them on the floor carelessly.

"Mm, What about Blane or your mom?" Troy asked in between kisses.

"Mom said she was taking him to the zoo once we came home they won't be back until 5" Gaby said as she began kissing up and down his jaw.

"Well in that case…" Troy said then pulling her into a very hot passionate kiss, their tongues battling. He then began playing with the button of her jeans and rubbing along her panty line before unbuttoning the jeans and then pulling them off before throwing them onto the floor. This left Gaby in only lavender bikini underwear with lace along the top and a matching lavender lace bra. This made Troy really horny. Now they were both only in their underwear. Troy began unclipping Gaby's bra and taking the straps off slowly.

"Let me help you with that" She whispered seductively pulling it completely off and throwing it carelessly onto the dresser. It landed on top of a picture of Gaby and Troy on their wedding day. Troy began caressing her breasts with his hands and kissing the other one. Gaby was slowly tugging his boxers off, setting his erection free. Once he was done kissing her breasts he pulled her panties off, this left them naked. He pulled her legs apart positioning himself over her.

"Are you ready?" He whispered seductively into her ear like he always did when they got to this point.

"Always" She whispered back. He finally entered her causing them both to gasp. He waited for a couple seconds letting them both adjust a bit. Then he began thrusting into her.

"Faster" Gaby said huskily as he quickened his pace.

"Harder" She whispered into his ear. He buried himself into her small soft body as she moaned loudly. She held his shoulders to keep steady and began nipping his neck. This caused him to moan. He kept thrusting into her until her orgasm washed over and she screamed with pleasure. Their orgasms were now controlling them as they clutched each other trying to stay still. As their orgasms washed over they began panting, trying to catch they breath. Then he pulled out of her and rolled next to her as Gaby pulled the sheet over them.

"That was…" Troy said but was cut off by Gabriella.

"Amazing!" She said kissing him.

"I love you!" Gaby said kissing him.

"I love you too!" Troy said as he kissed her again.

"Round 2 in the shower?" He asked.

"well what are we waiting for?" Gaby said as she threw the sheet off and walked into the bathroom quickly, Troy following.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**There it is!! I am really sorry if it's bad because I have never written anything M rated before. I am also sorry if it was too vulgur or anything that was not my intent, I ment this chapter to just be mature because I have never tried M rated like this so I figured it would be good to try and see peoples reactions. Also mysupermanwillcome reviewed when i posted this earlier, but took it down for editing, so anysways she pointed out that running and stuff would be bad for the baby but tecniqually sex isn't stress and he told her to stay stress free and take it easy but lets just say that sex is okay for now! hehe**

**So please review the complete truth about it!! I need to know if it was good or bad!! So review!!**

**Thanks!**

**Love,**

**Janine**

**PS- I am going to start writing another chapter in about an hour and hopefully will be able to finish most of it tonight. **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone!! Thanks for reviewing!!

It took me forever to write this and sorry but I had a little writers block.

This chapter is mostly going to be flashbacks of things about Blane's toddler hood. That was all I could think of to do for a little bit. I just needed a kind of plain chapter right now.

So here it is!!!

Title:** The Life we Live**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

**Rating:** Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Chapter Twelve**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Troy and Gabriella had just gotten out of the shower and dressed, they went into the kitchen where Blane was sitting with Maria eating dinner. Which was herb chicken, roasted potatoes and herb broccoli with a salad.

"Mm. Something smells good!" Gaby said as they walked over to the table.

"Grandma's a really yummy cook Mommy!" Blane said eating some more potatoes.

"I know she is sweetie! Want Mommy to give you your bath after dinner?" Gaby asked. It was about 6:35 in the evening right now.

"Yea!" Blane said smiling at his mother. Gaby was going to try her very best to stay a normal mom as long as possible.

"Okay sweetie!" Gaby laughed as she grabbed her and Troy's plates and went over to the stove to get them both food. She made two plates and then made her way back over to the table. They all ate having nice conversations and then Gaby and Blane went upstairs so Gaby could give Blane his bath.

Once she was done she helped him get changed and then let him go off to his room to play. While Gaby was bathing Blane, Maria and Troy cleaned the kitchen up and put all the leftovers away. Troy walked into the bedroom where Gabi was changing into her pajamas, even though it was only 7:30 Gaby needed to rest at night whenever she had the chance.

"Hey gorgeous" Troy said as he walked into their walk in closet. He pulled a pair of plaid flannel pajama bottoms out of his drawer. He pulled his jeans and t-shirt off and then put on his pajama pants on and walked into the bedroom climbing into bed. Gaby walked in, in her Poplin Scrub Pant from Victoria's Secret and a red and white Baseball Athletic Tee [Like the ones that Troy wears in HSM1, Pics in Pro!. She plopped onto bed next to Troy and snuggled up to him as he placed his hands on her stomach.

"Want to watch a movie?" Gaby asked as she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Sure, which movie?" Troy asked as he rubbed his finger up and down her stomach softly.

"Hmm. The Notebook!" Gaby smiled.

"Again?" Troy groaned.

"Pretty Please?" Gaby asked pouting.

"Fine. But I pick next movie!" Troy stated as a matter of factly.

"Deal! Yay!" Gaby squealed as she hopped up and went to their video cabinet and pulled the movie out and popped it into the DVD player before grabbing the remote and plopping back onto bed next to Troy. She snuggled up to him and then pressed play.

&&&&

The movie had just ended and Gaby had tears in her eyes as always.

"Oh. Come on Brie don't cry!" Troy said as he wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry it's just so sad!" Gabriella stated.

"Well why don't we talk about some happy memories to make you smile!" Troy suggested.

"Oh! I knew there was a reason I loved and married you!" Gaby giggled kissing him.

"What about what Blane was born?" Troy said.

"Yea, he was so tiny and it seemed like the world was perfect!" Gaby smiled remembering the moments after Blane was born.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy and Gabriella looked down at the awe they had created. He had just entered the world moments before._

"_He is so beautiful!" Gabriella said tearfully. He had Gaby's beautiful naturally tan skin and exotic shaped eyes. But he had Troy's light brown hair that was slightly blonde and electrifying blue eyes. He was also very petite like Gabriella but he was beautiful._

"_He is" Troy said grinning at her as he kissed her forehead._

"_I'm so proud of you. You did so amazing!" Troy said as he kissed her lips tenderly._

"_Thanks" Gaby blushed as she cradled the baby and rubbed her finger along the baby's small soft arm. _

"_You know he needs a name!" Gaby stated holding the little baby up a little more as he gurgled and just blinked at his surroundings._

_  
"Yea he does. Do you have any ideas?" Troy asked her as he placed his index finger into the baby's palm, which grabbed onto it as strongly as he could._

"_Um. I like the name Barron, Jacob, and Blane!" She said smiling. _

"_He looks like a Blane" Troy smiled as the baby gurgled more and sneezed._

"_I'll take that as a yes!" Gaby giggled._

"_Welcome to the world Blane Michael Bolton" Troy said kissing Blane's small forehead._

_End of Flashback_

"I can't believe how fast he grew up!" Troy stated.

"I know. It seems like just yesterday we were taking him home!" Gaby said.

"Gabs, I don't think you want to remember taking him home!" Troy laughed.

"Well I was scared okay! I was only 17! I had no idea of how to be a mother!" Gaby said.

"I know what you mean!! If anyone ever asked me my plans for the future I would never have guessed that I would've gotten married and had a baby before college. But I wouldn't have it any other way!" Troy said kissing her.

"Thank you! Although I do have to say, I was very scared taking him home! I mean he was so tiny and I really didn't want him to get hurt or anything. He was out little baby!" Gaby said as some tears came to her eyes remembering their baby's baby years. **[Haha I know kind of corny and weird just go with it. **

_**Flashback**_

_Gaby was sitting with 1-day-old Blane in the hospital room. She was currently changing him out of his current pajamas into a long onesie suit that was light blue and said "It's a boy!" After changing him the baby began wailing and Gaby knew what that meant. He was hungry. Gaby lifted her shirt and got situated in the bed and before you knew it Blane was breastfeeding like he had been for the past day. A few minutes later Troy walked into the room with a wheel chair smiling at the site in front of him. Blane finished feeding and then Gaby wiped his mouth, burped him, and wiped his mouth again before placing him in his carrier and smiling at him._

"_You are such a good little boy!!" Gaby cooed as she tickled his stomach and the baby giggled. Troy walked over with the wheelchair for her to sit in. She gladly thanked him and sat down as Troy took Blane out of his carrier and gently handed him to Gaby who was situated in her wheelchair._

"_There you go buddy" Troy smiling as he put Gaby and Blane's bag onto the wheelchair handle and picked up the carried/car seat and then began pushing Gaby out of the room and onto the curb where their car was parked. Troy helped her stand up gently as she cradled the baby closer, to make sure he wouldn't fall or dangle. The baby began to whimper and Gaby kissed his forehead a bit before getting into the car softly so she could put the baby into his car seat. Then the nurse, Danielle, came to check and make sure that the baby was strapped in properly. After she gave them the okay the little family drove off to their apartment. The car ride was very content with the occasional whimper from Blane. Then all of the sudden, when they weren't even half way home Gabriella's breath's were becoming short and wheezy and Troy immediately pulled over and got out of the car rushing over to Gabi's side._

"Brie, What's wrong?" He asked nervously as he rubbed her arm soothingly trying to calm her down.

"_They let us take him!" Gaby stated breathing heavily._

"_You mean Blane? Well they usually let the parents take the babies home!" Troy told her._

"_I know that but they let us go, no drug test, no quiz, no questions they just let us take him home. I mean were not even 18 how do they know were going to be good parents?" Gaby questioned introspectively. _

"_They might not but I do!" Troy said as he lifted her chin and kissed her forehead._

"_I've known from the moment I knew you were pregnant that Blane will have a wonderful life! I promise!" Troy said and Gaby nodded and smiled as he got back into the driver's seat. Gaby tucked the blanket around Blane a little more so he was cozier. Before you knew it they were at their apartment ready to start their life as a family._

_**End of Flashback**_

"But after that little break down I was okay!" Gaby laughed rubbing her stomach subconsciously.

"Yea but you've always been very over protective of him!" Troy reminded her.

"Yes, but he is our little baby boy! He always will be!" Gabi smiled as she leaned into Troy's chest breathing in his scent.

Just then she got up and walked over to her closet and over to the section with Photo albums and scrapbooks. Every year Gabriella made a scrapbook showing everything that had happened to Blane that year. She pulled out the album filled with Blane's first year. She brought it back into the room, laying onto the bed and opening the book up and flipping it to a certain page. The page had pictures of Troy, Gabriella and Blane out at the park for the first time since Blane was born. It also had pictures of their first encounter of going out with the gang with Blane since he was born.

"Remember that dinner?" Troy asked her smiling.

"How could I forget? Chad got his first baby lesson. That was so cute!" Gaby said laughing.

_Flashback_

_Gabi and Troy just arrived at the restaurant which they were meeting the rest of the gang; Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason. _

"_Hey guys!" Troy said as they walked over to the table._

"_Hey!" Everyone replied. _

"_oh my gosh! Blane has gotten so big since I saw him!" Sharpay gushed as she rushed over to Gaby who was taking the baby out of his carrier and into her arms._

"_Sharpay when was that? A few weeks ago? Gabi laughed._

"_No, Actually it was 1 month ago if you must ask!" Sharpay told her friend._

"_Want to hold him?" Gaby asked as she saw her friend just smiling at the baby._

"_Hm. Well if you insist!" Sharpay giggled as Gaby gently placed the baby into her arms._

"_How come I havn't gotten to hold him yet?" Chad whined._

"_Because Chad, no one has ever taught you how to hold a baby! Even though it should be kind of obvious!" Gaby shot back becoming very maternal over her baby boy. Troy mouthed 'Sorry! After Mood swings!'_

"_Well I wanna learn!" Chad whined like a 5 year old._

"_Fine Chad I will teach you!" Gaby said as Sharpay placed the baby gently back into his mother's arms._

"_Okay Chad so baby's heads are very fragile. So you need to stay very supportive of under his head and neck!" Gaby said as she showed him._

"_But you also need to hold his bottom to keep his body stable" Gaby told their friend._

"_Okay Gaby now can I try?" Chad asked._

"_Okay" Gabi said as she reluctantly handed the baby over to Chad._

"_See Chad it's not that hard!" Gabi smiled as she saw how good Chad was with the baby._

_End of Flashback_

"What about when Chad walked in on you feeding Blane?" Troy said fondly remembering that one.

"That was pretty funny. And embarrassing!" Gaby laughed.

_Flashback_

_The whole gang was at a hotel for Chad and Troy's first away game in college. Blane was currently 4 months old and still breastfeeding. _

_Gabi hummed softly as she stroked Blane's beautiful light brown hair. She rubbed his back softly and made small little circles with her hand. He was very hungry today so she let him keep eating. All of the sudden a scream and a cry were heard as Gaby lifted the baby off her breast and pulled her shirt down._

"_Chad! Don't you ever knock!" Gabi shouted quietly as she rocked the baby who was startled from being removed to quickly. _

"_Shh Blane It's okay! Mommy's here!" Gaby soothed the baby. _

"_Ugh. Sorry Gabs. I was looking for Troy, you seen him?" Chad asked her, thankfully he hadn't seen any of her 'items'. But he knew what was going on then._

"_Yea, he was down at the pool with Zeke and Jason. Blane and I came up here because he was hungry but we'll be down soon. Blane would be finished now if someone hadn't startled him!" Gaby hinted giving him a glare._

"_haha. Sorry about that Gabs. Carry on!" Chad said as he headed for the door._

"_What's this thing?" Chad asked as he pointed to the contraption sitting on the desk with tubes connected to it._

"_A breast pump" Gaby stated simply._

"_A what?" Chad asked confused._

"_A breast pump to ugh pump milk from my, ugh breasts for Blane" Gaby explained._

"_Okay well I'm just gonna go now!" Chad said as he ran out of the room grossed out and Gaby laughed as she settled down and let Blane finish eating._

_End of Flashback_

"That wasn't nearly as funny as when he drank it!" Gaby laughed.

"Yea, well Chad's never been good at paying attention to details, reading labels, or remembering colors for that matter!" Troy laughed recalling a hilarious moment.

_Flashback_

_It was October now and Blane was 5 ½ months old. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and Blane all lived in a 3 bedroom apartment together so they could take turns taking care of Blane. It was currently 8 am and they were all getting ready for classes. Chad jogged over to the fridge to get some milk for his cereal._

"_No milk! Ugh!" Chad said frustrated. He saw a bunch of bottles with Yellow and Blue lids._

"_Hmm Well Gabs wouldn't mind if I borrowed some formula!" Chad thought as he grabbed a blue-lidded bottle and poured some onto his cereal, just then Troy walked in. _

"_Dude what are you doing?" Troy asked laughing._

"_Eating Cereal!" Chad said as he scooped some up and put it in his mouth, swallowing._

"_Dude you should tell Gabi to make some more formula it's pretty sour!" Chad said discusted._

"_Dude that's not formula! That's milk from Gabi!" Troy laughed as he got his phone out and began texting people and sending pictures._

"_Yea, Gabi made the formula for Blane!" Chad said thinking it was obvious._

"_No, Blue is breastmilk. Yellow is formula" Troy said laughing._

"_Nah. Vise Versa!" Chad said as he continued eating and Troy continued laughing._

"_Chad, What on earth are you doing?" Gabi said as she walked down with Blane and sat him down on his seat attached to the counter. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed out a Blue bottle as began preparing it for the baby._

"_Gaby tell your delousional husband that Blue bottles are formula and yellow are 'your' milk" Chad said._

"_Nope Chad it's the other way around! Blue is breastmilk Yellow is formula!" Gaby laughed._

"_Your joking right?" Chad asked and she shook her head bursting out into laughter. Chad darted out of his seat and over to sink where he spit and then began drinking out of the thing on the sink. Gabi laughed as she took the prepared bottle and then picked Blane up and fed him the breastmilk._

_End of Flashback_

Troy smiled and looked down at Gaby who was fast asleep. He pulled the covers over her and shut out the light.

"Sweet dreams sweetie!" Troy said as he kissed her forehead and fell asleep next to her.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

So there it is! Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chappy. But at first I had writer's block but then I decided to do cute funny flashbacks. Don't you just love Chad? I can totally picture him doing those things! Haha. And this was by far my longst chapter! 10 pages!

So Reviews please?

Also if you already havn't please check out my new story, First Marriage. In the first 3 hours I put it up I got 10 reviews, 9 faves and 11 alerts so if you were one of the people who did any of those or just read it thank you so much! I was blown away with all of the things in my inbox saying "review alert, fave story alert, story alert" And to all of you who review this story every chapter and who have put this story on alert or on faves thank you sooooo much!!! I am so pleased on how people like my writing and every review counts!! I will be alternating between updating this story and the other one, which is set to be a short story around 10 chap or less.

So let's say 5 reviews before I update?

Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!

xoxo

Janine


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! I know it's been a while!

I'll explain why at the bottom of the chapter. Sorry for the delay! Here is chapter thirteen!

Title:** The Life we Live**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

**Rating:** Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Chapter Thirteen**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**5 weeks later (Gaby is about 6 months))**

Gaby woke up and looked at the clock.

'_7:34' _She thought as she sighed. She stroked her baby bump gently and then got up and put her robe on. She walked across the hall over to Blane's room.

"Morning Sweetie" Gaby said as she stood into the door frame and saw Troy getting Blane ready for school.

"Morning Gabs" Troy replied.

"Good Morning Mommy!" Blane smiled as he put on the shirt his dad picked out for him.

"I'll start breakfast" Gaby smiled.

"Gabs" Troy said sternly.

"Yes?" Gaby asked as she fiddled with her nails.

"Two things. Yes I know today will be scary and You know perfectly well that you can't cook breakfast or anything like that. I will make breakfast" Troy told her sternly but sweetly.

"I just feel so useless!" Gabi sighed.

"I know you do. But your not. Your body is doing the most amazing things right now. And you need to take it easy so the baby is okay" Troy reminded her.

"Fine. Well if you want to make breakfast then can I at least suppervise Blane getting ready and help him?" Gaby asked pouting.

"Okay, Alright. But Bud make sure Mommy doesn't move to much and call me if you need me?" Troy asked and told is son.

"Okey Dokey Daddy!" Blane smiled and he finished buttoning his jeans.

"Okey Dokey Buddy!" Troy smiled at their son. He ruffled Blane's hair a bit and kissed Gaby on the temple whispering "I love you" and she replied "I love you too" before he went downstiars to make breakfast.

"Sweetie ready to brush your teeth?" Gabi asked once Blane had got a jacket.

"Ready Mommy!" Blane smiled as they walked over to Blane's bathroom. While in there Blane brushed his teeth, brushed his hair and washed his face off with warm water. Then they went into Blane's room and got his backpack and tennis shoes and then went downstairs where the smell of Eggs, Bacon and Toast filled the room. Troy finsihed cooking everything up and set 3 plates at the table. Then Gaby and Blane put Blane's stuff by the front door and sat down.

"So Blane Auntie Sharpay and Uncle Zeke are going to pick you up from school today and then at like 4 you can come to the hospital to visit Mommy and then Grandma will take you home but I am going to stay at the hospital for the next 2 days with Mommy. Okay?" Troy asked their son as they ate breakfast. Today Gaby was going to the hospital where they would surgically move the baby into the proper postion and then the next day hook up tubes to the fetus and into Gaby's IV with special medication to help it grow.

"Okay Daddy" Blane said he really didn't like the idea of his Mommy being In the hospital but he knew it was for the baby. Blane was very quiet for the rest of breakfast. Troy and Gabreilla noticed but they weren't quite sure what to do yet.

"Blane, I promise that Mommy and the baby will be okay" Troy spoke to their son. Blane looked up as tears came to his eyes.

"Are you positive?" Blane asked his father.

"Yes. They'll be fine!" Troy said as Gaby smiled at him softly and Blane nodded.

"Okay Daddy" Blane replied giving a small smile.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The couple took Blane to school and then headed over to the hospital where Gaby was put into a room.

"So Troy, Gabriella, we'd like to go over the procedure again"Doctor Samuels told the couple and they nodded as Troy held Gaby's hand who was in her hospital bed.

"We are going to go in and move the fetus sack into a better location, you should only be in surgery for an hour to an hour and a half. The insicion will be about 5 inches. Then nurses and doctors will moniter you for the next 20 hours. Then tomorrow at about 8am we will put IV's into you and we will also put a tube connecting medication combined with nutrients. You will stay with the tubes and IV's for about 24 hours. Then when we remove them you will stay for observation for another day or two. In a week or two we will bring you back in to see if it was sucsessful." She explained to them as they nodded nervously.

"Are we ready to get started?" She asked them.

"Yes" Gaby replied shakily.

"Alright I'll get your nurses to come in and prep you. Troy you can stay in the observation portion if you like" Dr. Samuels said.

"Of course I will!" Troy said and Gaby smiled at him.

"Alright any other questions?" Dr. Samuels asked and they shook their heads.

"I'll go get the nurses" He said as he exited the room. A few minutes later nurses's came in and began putting a cap onto Gabi and then transferred her onto a larger form of a stretcher. Troy held her hand the whole time as the nurses checked all of the equitment and made sure her IV's and moniters were alright.

"Troy?" Gaby asked as he looked at her.

"Yea?" He asked as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Remember your promise" Gaby reminded him and he nodded.

"I love you Gaby more than anything" Troy said as he kissed her softly.

"I love you more than anything too. But you promised!" She said.

"I know. And I'll keep my promise" He told her sincerely.

"Thank you" She smiled.

"Alright ready?" A nurse smiled and they nodded. They wheeled Gaby down the maternity section into one of the maternity operating rooms, the kind they used for C-Sections.

"I love you with all my heart" Gaby told him as they parted.

"I love you with all my heart too" He told her as there grasp broke apart and a nurse escorted him into a viewing room where he saw Gaby get another IV with anastecia in it. About 25 minutes later they made an incision. The doctor found the baby and saw that it was towards the side of her stomach blocking some nutrients off. She moved the baby in it's embreyo sack and gasped when she saw the sight infront of her.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Dun Dun Dun! A cliffy!! Don't kill me! Haha. What do you think the doctor saw? Good or bad? Let me know what you think will happen I really want to know what you guys think. Also please tell me if you liked the chapter and your thoughts on it!!! So press the little purple button and leave me a review!! 5 reviews and I'll update. And heres a little insentive I've already written the next chapter so all you have to do is review to read it! **

And as I said before here is my reason for not updating. I got a sucky grade on a math test and my moms like all bitchy and got pissed off and took my computer away for 2 days. Then when I got it back on Saturday evening the internet had went out. On Sunday we had horriable 90 mph Santa Ana Winds (just what they call them here in Cali)) and a fire started in the middle of my city and I live on the end but it wasn't that far. The fire burnt 5000 acres including a large castle that is local to the area, a church, an animal shelter and damaged 2 shopping centers. So we almost had to evacuate. And the internet didn't come back on until today. So I'm really sorry for the delay!

xoxo

Janine 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!! I couldn't go to school yesterday and today so I wrote. Also a new character will be introduced today.

Title:** The Life we Live**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

**Rating:** Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Chapter Fourteen**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Chapter:_

_About 25 minutes later they made an incision. The doctor found the baby and saw that it was towards the side of her stomach blocking some nutrients off. She moved the baby in it's embreyo sack and gasped when she saw the sight infront of her. _

She smiled and moved some more things and then the doctor's began sewing Gaby up. Once they were done they moved Gaby back to her room and got her situated. While they had been doing this with Gaby, the nurse escorted Troy back into the waiting room while they got Gaby situated. Troy paced the waiting room back and forth just praying that Gaby and the baby would be okay now.

"Mr. Bolton?" A nurse asked.

"Yes, that's me. Is my wife okay?" He asked.

"Yes, She's doing quite well. She is still under the anastecia but will wake up within the next hour. But you can go see her now" The nurse smiled.

"Okay Thank you" Troy said as he got up and quickly went into Gaby's room. No one was in there except them two. And the only noises that could be heard were the steady beeping of the moniters and their breathing. He walked over to her bedside and held her hand and kissed it softly.

"Hey Baby. The nurse said that your doing really well so I'm praying that it will help the baby! I love you so much!" Troy said kissing her forehead. He felt a little squeeze and Gaby's eyes fluttered open.

"Mm. I love you too" Gaby smiled at him as he kissed her lips tenderly.

"Let me just go tell your doctor that you're awake" Troy said as he kissed her forehead and rushed out to the waiting room.

"She's awake!" Troy smiled as the doctor's looked up.

"Alright We need to go check on her" Doctor Samuels said as they went back into Gaby's room.

"Hi Gaby. How are you feeling?" Doctor Samuels asked as they entered the room and Troy went back to her side holding her hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"Fine. But can you tell me anything about the baby?" Gaby asked immediately.

"Yes well some circumstances have changed" Doctor Samuels said with a small smile on her face. Troy and Gabriella looked at her anxiously and nervously.

"Your having twins!" Doctor Samuels smiled and Gaby immediately started crying with a smile on her face.

"Wait why couldn't we see this before?" Troy asked as he smiled himself.

"Well the baby that we did see, the smaller one, had a lot of ameonic fluid in it. Which made it's sac larger and made it too hard to see the other baby, who was behind it. But the really good news is both babies will be fine. All we have to do is drain some ameonic fluid and then the first baby, Baby A, will be fine and Baby B is already normal sized and very healthy." Doctor Samuels smiled at the couple who had tears of joy in their eyes.

"Will I still need medication for Baby A?" Gaby asked.

"Yes, but we won't need to connect the tubes going directly to the fetus. We'll just put it into your IV and it won't harm the other baby because all it is, is nutrients." Doctor Samuels said and they smiled even more.

"So everything is going to be fine now right?" Troy asked.

"Yes, you won't even need to go on bedrest until your about 8 months and you might not even have to. But it would still be best to have some extra help around the house and not to over work it" She told them and they nodded still exstatic with the fact that their babies would be okay.

"So we will keep you over night and then tomorrow morning we'll give you a 12 hour dose of the medication. Then we'll keep you one more night for observation and your free to go. So any other questions?" She asked.

"Nope. Thank you so much!" Gaby smiled through her tears as she rubbed her stomach affectionatly.

"Your Welcome. So I'll be by to check up on you later" She told them as she smiled waved goodbye and slipped out of the room.

"Troy. Twins!" Gaby smiled as she began crying onto his shoulder.

"I know Brie! And their both gonna be fine! Were all gonna be fine!" He smiled through his own few tears as he kissed her.

"I want Blane to know! Tell Sharpay and Zeke to bring him over right after they pick him up from school. But don't tell them anything. We'll tell everyone together" Gaby smiled.

"Okay Babe I will" Troy told her.

"But your Moms still coming out because the doctor said not to over do it and that it would be good to have extra help" He reminded her.

"I know. I like seeing my mom" Gaby smiled.

"I love you 3 so much!" Troy said kissing her lips softly and then kissing her stomach.

"Mm. I love you too" She smiled as she made circles on her belly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Gaby was currently reading a magazine in her bedroom. It was 2:53 so Blane would be here any minute. She couldn't wait to see her little boy. Troy was in her room sleeping in a chair while they waited. A few minutes later a soft knock was heard on the door.

"Come in" Gaby said as she set her magazine down.

"Mommy!" Blane exclaimed as he hurried over to her bed with Chad following.

"Hey Gabs. How you feeling?" Chad asked.

"Fine" Gaby smiled.

"Uncle Chad can you lift me?" Blane asked.

"Sure Buddy." Chad smiled as he lifted Blane onto the bed where Gaby had made a spot for him.

"Hey can you bring everyone else in? I'm gonna wake Troy and we need to tell you guys something" Gaby said with a sweet smile as Chad nodded.

"Sure. Be right back" Chad said as he slipped out of the room to get Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan and a surprise guest.

"Mommy, I brought someone I want you to meet" Blane smiled.

"Okay Sweetie. Hey can you wake Daddy for me?" Gaby asked him.

"Sure" Blane said as he got up and went over to his Daddy in the chair.

"Daddy, French Fries!" Blane whispered into his Daddy's ear and Troy's eyes shot open.

"What! Where!" Troy said and Gaby and Blane laughed.

"Hey Buddy" Troy said as he got up and picked Blane up.

"How was school?" Troy asked.

"School was School. But I brought my friend with me" Blane smiled.

"That's great" Troy told him as a small knock was heard on the door.

"Come in" Gaby said again.

"Hey guys!" Troy said as the gang came in, Sharpay was holding a little girl's hands. The little girl looked about Blane's age with long Blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Guys. This is my neice Kate Carter. She just moved here from England. Her mom is my older sister, Jaslene" Sharpay smiled as Blane walked over to Kate.

"Mommy, Daddy, She's my new friend too! She's in my class" Blane smiled and Troy and Gabriella smiled knowing that their little boy had his first crush.

"Well we'd like to tell you all something" Gaby smiled and looked at Troy who nodded.

"Were having Twins! And their both perfectly healthy!" Troy said and they both smiled and everyone cheered. The family was happy and healthy.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ta Da! There it it! Yay twins and their both healthy. So did you guys like it? Hate it? Please review no matter what!!

5 Reviews and I'll update! I have half of the next chap done

Love,

Janine


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry

for the wait for this chap!! Ugh. I like hate myself. But Thanks so much for all of the reviews!

Here's Chapter Fifteen. Enjoy!

**Title:** The Life we Live

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

**Rating:** Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Chapter Fifteen**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Gaby woke up the next morning with a good feeling; she rubbed her stomach softly and looked at Troy who was sleeping peacefully in a chair next to her. She smiled at looked at her watch on the table. It was 7:45 so only 15 more minutes until they came in to give her the medication and take out the excess ameonic fluid.

'_Probably through a needle!' _She thought as she cringed. She grabbed her magazine on the table and began reading it waiting until the doctor was ready.

"Mm. Morning" Troy yawned a few minutes later.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Gaby smiled as she put the magazine down. Troy came closer to her and kissed her good morning.

"Remember Kate?" Gaby asked and he nodded.

"Blane so has a crush on her!" Gaby giggled.

"Hey us Bolton men don't get 'crushes,'" Troy pointed out and Gaby laughed.

"Well what do you 'Bolton Men' get?" Gaby laughed amused.

"We get…well I don't know! But 'crushes' sounds way to girly!" Troy stated.

"I thought you wanted a little girl!" Gaby reminded him giggling.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" He asked and she shook her head. 10 minutes later Troy had brushed his teeth and changed and the doctor just walked in.

"Good Morning Troy. Good Morning Gabriella" Doctor Samuels smiled as a nurse with a Tray followed her.

"So we are just going to hook up this other bag of nutrients into a an IV, so that means you will have two IV's but all you have to do is keep everything situated for 12 hours and try to just sleep and rest. You can have visitors during visitor hours though and Troy can of course be here." Doctor Samuels smiled as they nodded and the nurse cleaned Gaby's arm and then put the IV in. Gaby cringed a bit and the nurse put some medical tape over it and then the nurse left.

"Alright your all set" Doctor Samuels said as she checked all of Gaby's stats and jotted them down.

"I'll come back every hour to check on you and then tonight we'll take out the fluids." She smiled as she walked out of the room. For the next 7 hours Gaby slept, read some magazines and talked with Troy, Then finally Gaby hard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Gaby said anxiously.

"Mommy?" Blane asked as he walked into the room.

"Hi sweetie!" Gaby said as she opened her arms and Blane came rushing toward her.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" Blane smiled as he stood by his mother's side.

"Hey bud!" Troy said as he got up and hugged Blane.

"Want to go up?" He asked and Blane nodded, so Troy lifted him onto the bed and Blane snuggled up to Gaby.

"So sweetie what did you do at school today?" Gaby asked Blane.

"Me and Aaron and Kate played Terabithia **(don't own!)) **Today and I was the king of the forest! And Kate was the queen" Blane said proudly and Gaby smiled and giggled softly.

"So is Auntie Sharpay or Auntie Taylor here?" Gaby asked him and he nodded.

"Okay thanks pumpkin!" Gaby said as she kissed Blane's forehead and he snuggled to her. The rest of the time Blane was there they talked and then Blane and Gaby fell asleep and watched movies and cuddled. Then they informed the family that visiting hours were over and they told Blane just one more night with Auntie Sharpay and Uncle Zeke and they would be home.

Later that night around 7 they took out the IV with the medication and then did an ultrasound to see where Baby A was located, then they put some gel on her stomach to relieve any pain and they drained the excess ameonic fluid, with a needle but she was just glad the babies would be okay. Then around 9 Gaby fell into a peaceful slumber with Troy on a couch across the room.

The next morning Troy woke up with a smile on his face, they could go home today. He looked over and saw Gaby sleeping peacefully on her bed, he grinned and then kissed her forehead before stepping outside to talk to the doctors. They told him they would check Gaby and release her within the next 3 hours. He went back into Gaby's room and sat by her side, he picked up her hand and kissed it gently, Gaby stirred in her sleep softly and her eyes opened gently.

"Good Morning" She whispered as she kissed him softly.

"Good Morning" He replied, a few minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Good Morning Gabriella, Troy" Doctor Samuels smiled as she walked in with Gaby's chart. She set the chart down on a table and pulled up the ultrasound machine from the side of the room. She pulled up Gaby's shirt, she was in her regular clothes or in this case Troy's sweats and tshirt, and placed some gel on her stomach. She then took the ultrasound tool and probed it onto her stomach, she moved the instrument around a bit and then a picture of two babies came onto the screen, the first time they had seen their two babies together on the screen; a huge smile appeared on their face. The doctor typed some things onto the monitor and then turned a few knobs and dials and two loud thumping sounds filled the room and they both began to tear up with smiles on their faces. Doctor Samuels let them listen for a little while longer, they were both speechless and Troy was hugging Gaby tightly. She then froze the screen and turned the machine off.

"Both of your babies have made an almost full recovery!" Doctor Samuels smiled and they both smiled back.

"Now Gaby your pregnancy is still on a bit of a risk but everything should be fine just try and take it easy. I am going to put you on bed rest for the next 3 days and don't feel hesitant to call if you have any questions and please do call if anything you find abnormal happens! Other than that you both are free to go and I will see you at your next appointment" Doctor Samuels said as she smiled. They said their goodbyes and then Doctor Samuels slipped out of the room while Troy helped Gaby get ready to leave and the couple then got into their car and drove home.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

OMG! I am BEYOND SORRY for the wait on this chap! I have just been so busy lately. Last week I had a test in every subject except Chinese, that one is next week. I have standardized testing starting tomorrow and it goes to next week. I am busy starting Friday after school until Sunday evening for the weekend but we have Monday off so I will try to write a chap then. We are also writing short stories for English and I will be writing a lot for that. I am also sorry that this chapter wasn't that great just I've had so much homework. I am hoping to get the next chap up sooner! And again I am BEYOND SORRY!! Thanks for reading. I hope you'll continue to read even after my huge gap of time in between updates! I really love you all for being such great reviewers!

xoxo

Janine


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I am so sorry about the wait for this chap! It's been about 2 weeks since I've updated and I've just been so busy! Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!

**Title:** The Life we Live

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

**Rating:** Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Chapter Sixteen**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Mami! I'm fine! I promise! Okay I'll see you soon! Bye Mami Love you!" Gaby said as she finished talking to her mother and hung the phone up as she yawned. Gaby had been released from the hospital 3 days ago and for those days Troy had insisted on staying home with her so she gave in and let him. But today was his last day at home and then he would return to work, leaving Gaby and Blane with Maria, who was coming today to stay for the remainder of Gaby's pregnancy and until after the baby was born.

Gaby lay back down on her bed and fell back into a nice slumber little did she know the opposite of quiet was being planned downstairs. An hour later Gaby awoke and began getting ready for her day. She showered and then put on a pair of dark rinse maternity jeans with a purple flowy shirt and an open black cashmere sweater. She put on a fuchsia scarf and Steve Madden Flat 'Tianna' Scrunch boots, the she pulled her dark curls into a bun leaving a few short curls framing her face **(like how Vanessa wore it to hsm2 disneyland premiere))**. Then she went downstairs and stopped smiling at the sight in front of her; Troy and Blane were building a Lego's skyscraper.

"Mommy come help us!" Blane smiled as he put some more lego's onto the building, Gaby smiled and walked into the living room and sat down on the floor next to them. 25 minutes later they had finished building the skyscraper and had moved it into Blane's room. The family spent the rest of the morning making breakfast together and spending time together. Troy and Blane were outside playing basketball together and Gaby was sitting on a sun lounger by the mini sized court they had. They heard a car pull up and Gaby walked through the gate and to the path where she saw her mother getting out of her car.

"Mami!" Gaby smiled as she walked over to hug her mother.

"Hi Mija!" Maria smiled as she hugged Gaby close.

"Boy are you getting big!" She smiled and Gaby grinned and glowed.

"Where are the boys?" Maria asked as she got her luggage out, normally Gaby would've helped her but since she was 6 months pregnant and her pregnancy still had risks she didn't want to do anything that could hurt the child.

"Yea, they're out back playing basketball" Gaby said as the two made their way into the house.

"Mami, if you put your stuff in one of the guestrooms then I'll make us all some fresh lemonade" Gaby said and she grinned.

"Okay sweetie" Maria smiled as Gaby went to the kitchen and began preparing lemonade. Maria unpacked her things and then went back to her car to get the last bag and then unpacked it. Gaby made a delicious pitcher of homemade lemonade and got out 4 glasses and put everything on a tray along with some chocolate chip cookies. Gaby was about to pick up the tray when Maria came in.

"Sweetie I'll do it!" Maria insisted as she grabbed the tray and they all went outside. Maria set the Tray onto an outdoor patio set near the basketball court.

1 month later:

Over the next month the little family had started converting one of the guest room's into the baby's nursery, they used the largest one. So far they had painted most of the nursery a light green, all that was needed was the designs that they were going to paint on the top. They had bought all of the furniture but needed to get bedding still, they also had lots of toys and clothes for both girls and boys, since they were being surprised.

It was the Thursday before Thanksgiving and as every year the Bolton family were going to get their Christmas tree today. But the only difference was that this year Gaby wouldn't be joining them at picking out the tree, last week a 7 month pregnant Gaby had been hospitalized because of stress and they wanted to monitor the babies. It turned out that the babies were fine but just to take precautions Gaby had been ordered to stay home for the remainder of the week, she wasn't on bed rest but she wasn't supposed to leave the house.

"Babe, are you sure you don't want us to wait?" Troy asked Gaby who was laying on him while they were watching TV in the living room.

"Yes sweetie! Blane is so excited and probably won't feel well for a while!" Gaby told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yea baby I'm sure, when you guys come back we can have apple cider and we'll decorate everything!" Gaby smiled sweetly and he agreed. An hour later Blane and Troy left to go across town to pick out their tree at the lot. They were looking around thinking of which tree Gaby would like. They wanted something perfect. They wanted the perfect Christmas. Blane and Troy spent 30 minutes looking for their tree and they finally found one that was off in a little corner. It was about 7 feet tall and 3 to 3 and half feet in diameter. It had a large amount of branches, which were not to full not to empty, but they had the perfect amount of pines on them. It was their dream tree. Troy and Blane got it, payed for it, and then put it in Chad's truck that they borrowed. When they entered the house it smelled of cinnamon, sugar, and lots of goodies. They walked into the kitchen and saw Maria spooning pieces of cookie dough onto Tray's and Gaby decorating sugar cookies at the table; there was also an apple pie as well as apple cider.

"So much for resting" Troy laughed and Gaby looked over and smiled.

"Well we got bored and I can't go out for a few more days!" Gaby said as she rubbed her 7-month pregnant belly and Troy smiled. He loved looking at her baby bump; it was a large constant reminder that two more Bolton babies were on their way to the world. Troy was staring at his wife's stomach.

"What are staring at?" She asked amuzed and Troy broke his gaze and grinned at her.

"Nothing!" He said pulling his hands out of his pockets and shrugging.

"Liar! You were staring at my belly!" Gaby said as she giggled.

"Hmm well only 2 more months!" Troy said and she nodded grinning and then her face went upside down.

"What's wrong?" He asked her immediately concerned.

"I just thought of something I havn't thought about yet!" She said with a weird look on her face, a look of fright.

"I'm gonna have to be in labor! Ugh!" She said as she cringed thinking of the pain and Troy laughed a little bit.

"It's not funny!" Gaby told him.

"Babe think about it! After the pain we'll have two more little miracles!" Troy said and she smiled.

"Yea" She said as she thought about the babies.

"Me and Blane have a surprise for you! Wait there and close your eyes!" Troy said as he ran out to the car. 10 Minutes later he brought the Christmas tree into their living room and brought Gaby in, her eyes still closed.

"Ready and Open!" He told her and she opened her eyes and smiled at the tree.

"Troy! It's perfect! Thank you baby!" She said as she kissed him.

"Hmm your welcome!" He said inbetween kisses. **(btw Blane is in the kitchen with his grandparents.)**

------------- ------------- -------------- -------------

There it is 2 weeks later! I am so sorry for the long wait I have just been so busy! I've had so many tests. And if you have heard about the huge fire in Southern CA **(Not gonna tell you where I live exactly sorry but you might be able to figure it out) **but we were under mandatory evacuation yesterday at about 8 am, We did return home yesterday though but out internet went out. Also one of my best friends, who is just like an older brother, well his house was destroyed and so I am kind of shook up and a good friend of mine his house is okay but every single one of his neighbors house is gone so he is living in like a dead zone. So please pray for them and their families because our whole community is really shooken up and we need relief. About 50 homes burnt down! Thanks so much for reading and sticking by this story! I'm really sorry for the wait but review please!

**PS. The next chapter is already written and ready to be posted! You just have to review!**

Xoxo

Janine


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Here is the new chap! I hope you guys like it.

**This is dedicated to Troyellaislove aka Ash because she is such a faithful person and the review I got from her just blew me away so Ash this one is for you! I am so exstatic that you like the story and my writing so much! You are so supportive and it makes me so happy. **

**Title:** The Life we Live

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

**Rating:** Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Chapter Seventeen**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

1 month later:

A beautiful white blanket sat softly over Albuquerque.

The next month went smoothly with preparations for Christmas and the birth of the babies. They also had a wonderful Thanksgiving at Chad and Taylor's with their friends and many relatives. They had decided that friends and family would be joining them for Christmas since it would be better if Gaby, who was now 8 months, didn't travel. Christmas was in 3 days and everyone was extremely excited! Blane was most excited about becoming a big brother within the next month. The family had finished almost the entire nursery, just needing a few more furniture pieces; they also still needed more essentials like wipes, diapers, a few more toys, and some more clothes.

Right now Gaby was shopping with Sharpay, Taylor, and Maria. They were in Nordstrom getting the babies little outfits.

"Gabs! How adorable are these?" Sharpay asked holding up four sets of 3 Juicy long sleeved onesies with little writings on them. There was 2 boys sets and 2 girls set. **(Pics in pro)) **They got two of everything incase Gaby had two boys, two girls, but if they had one of each then they would just let the babies have extras.

"Aww Shar! They're so cute! Give 'em to me!" Gaby said as she was going to add them to all of the things she was holding.

"Ah Ah! I'm buying these for you!" Sharpay said and Gaby smiled.

"Thanks Shar!" She said as she hugged one of her best friends.

"Gaby! Look at these little blanket and stuffed animal sets!" Taylor pointed out as she walked over to the blanket area. She picked up the barefoot dreams baby sets. They came with a warm, fuzzy, cuddly blanket and a little stuffed animal. Taylor picked up two blue sets that came with elephants and two pink sets that came with puppy dogs. **(Pics in pro))**

"Oh my gosh Tay! They're so adorable!" Gaby said as she tried to get these out of Taylor's hands.

"Girl! Na-ah! I'm getting these for you!" Taylor told her and Gaby smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks Tay!" Gaby said hugging her.

"Your welcome!" Taylor told her.

Gaby also picked up two baby juicy sweat suits. One was light pink and the other was light grey, they were velour pants with a matching velour jacket, it was quite adorable!** (Pics in pro))**

Then she picked out a blue juicy cuddly snow suit, a pink juicy cuddly snow suit, 2 pairs of juicy coveralls, 2 sets of 3 girl juicy pacifiers, 4 pink spit up rags, 2 sets of 3 boy juicy pacifiers, 4 blue spit up rags, 4 pairs of leather booties (in girls and boys colors)) and a cute diaper bag. She also got two pairs of chestnut baby Uggs. **(Pics also in pro))**

Gaby also got a little juicy three piece set for a boy, and a baby boy juicy tshirt as well as a baby girl dress with leggings. **(More pics in pro :))**

Maria also got many outfits for her new grandchildren; she got dresses, shirts, pants, one-sies, and lots of toys! After they checked out the women had dozens of bags and then they headed to the Starbucks in the food court.

"Mm. Chocolate covered pretzel sounds so good right now! With strawberries on top!" Gaby said licking her lips.

"Mija I don't think they sell chocolate covered pretzels in the mall!" Maria said as she laughed.

"Yes they do!" Sharpay chimed in and they all looked at her.

"What? Well let's just say I made a lot of trips to the Godiva chocolate store when I was pregnant with the girls!" Sharpay told them and Gaby shrugged.

"Show us the way!" She told Sharpay and then the girls went to the Godiva Chocolate Store. Gaby got her milk chocolate covered pretzel with strawberries, Sharpay got 2 white chocolate covered strawberries, Taylor got a raspberry truffle, and Maria got a white chocolate truffle. The girls finished up their treats and then headed to Sandbox Couture. Gaby got two boy one-sies, one said "It's a boy!" and the other was blue with a puppy. She also got two girl one-sie one was a pink "rock star" one and the other was a Victorian rose one. **(Pics in pro))** She also got two little yellow layette sets. They were yellow and white striped with a duck on the stomach, it came with a matching yellow and white striped hat and little yellow socks.

After their clothing-shopping spree the girls still had much work to do. They went to pottery barn and Gaby got 4 sets of bedding for the cribs since babies tend to have accidents a lot. She also got two white bassinettes for when the babies were newborns (0-3 or 4 months))

By the end of the shopping spree the girls were exhausted and they had spent a lot of money! But the husbands didn't mind since they knew that it was all for the babies. The girls put their things into Gaby's car and then drove back to the Bolton house. It took them a while but they finally unloaded all of the bags and brought them up to the nursery. After the girls had hot chocolate and then they went home to their husbands and children and Gaby and Maria watched a movie in the living room.

An hour later an exhausted Troy and Blane walked in. They had just been at an Albuquerque Redhawks game downtown. Troy, Zeke, Chad, Blane, Shaya, Ava, and Callie all went but Ryan and Melinda were visiting Ryan's parents with the girls for Christmas and Kelsi, Jason, and Danielle were on a family trip in New York visiting Jason's whole family for Christmas.

"Hey baby how was the game?" Gaby asked as she walked over to her husband and kissed him and he put his hands on her stomach.

"Really good! Redhawks won!" Troy said and all of them cheered.

"Hey bud how'd you like the game?" Gaby said as she hugged her son and they walked into the living room.

"It was really fun mommy!" Blane said and she kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad sweetie!" Gaby said as he sat on her knee.

"How was shopping?" Troy asked her.

"Really fun! We got a lot of things for the babies!" Gaby smiled and he rubbed her belly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I know it was kind of short and semi fluff! D Next chap will be Christmas yay!! I've written most of the next chap so it will hopefully be up soon! Thanks for reading! Review please!

**Also I have a little contest I am not going to tell you the sex of the babies but between this chapter and the ones on which the babies are born you guys can give me a guess for what you think the names I have picked out are. Give me the names for whatever the sexes you think are. But heres the good part if you get one name(first name only) then I will tell you the sex(s) of the babies and their full names **

xoxo

Janine


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Here is the new chap! I hope you guys like it.

**Title:** The Life we Live

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

**Rating:** Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Chapter Eighteen**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was December 25 today. Otherwise known as Christmas day. It was specifically 6:22 am and all was quiet in the Bolton house. That was until.

"MOMMY! DADDY!! It's Christmas!!" Blane Bolton yelled as he ran into his parent's bedroom.

"Come on wake up!" He said as he got onto their bed.

"Mm. Go back to bed buddy!" Troy mumbled into his pillow.

"But Santa came last night!" Blane said as he began shaking his father's arm, he was being careful since his mother was so pregnant.

"Blane sweetie it's early!" Gaby said as she turned so she was facing him a bit.

"But Mommy! It's Christmas! We need to go open presents!" Blane told her with the Montez pout and Gaby gave a little giggle.

"Okay sweetie! Let's go!" Gaby smiled as she rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, going into the bathroom to get her barefoot dreams robe. **(pic in pro))**

"Troysie come on!" Gaby said shaking his arm.

"Fine Brie! You win!" He surrendered as he got up and followed them into the living room.

"Sweetie can you go wake up Grandma?" Gaby asked Blane as they walked into the hallway. Blane smiled and nodded as he ran off into his Grandma's bedroom. Troy and Gaby walked downstairs and into the living room. Troy sat on the floor and pulled Gaby in between his legs as he put his hands onto her large bump.

"Mm. Merry Christmas!" Troy said as he kissed her.

"Merry Christmas!" Gaby said as he laid her head on his chest and took in his lovely scent. They stayed there alone just being with each other for a minute more and then Maria and Blane came downstairs.

"Merry Christmas Mija! Merry Christmas Troy!" Maria said walking down the stairs and into the living room with Blane.

"Merry Christmas Mami!" Gaby said.

"Merry Christmas Maria!" Troy told his mother-in-law as each of them hugged her.

"Time to open presents?" Blane asked.

"Yea sweetie! Time to open presents" Gaby said and they all sat by the tree, Gaby still in between Troy's legs but they were lying on the couch.

"This one is from Santa to Blane!" Troy said handing Blane the present. It was a huge pirates Lego set that Blane had been wanting for a while.

"This is so cool! Daddy can we build this later?" Blane asked as he stared at the box.

"We sure can bud!" Troy told his son.

"This one is to you Brie from me!" Troy said handing her the box and she smiled. She tore the wrapping paper off like a little girl and then opened the box. It was a beautiful heart shaped necklace from Tiffany's. It was simple and small but quite beautiful just like Gaby and it had an engravement on the back: 'You'll always be in my heart' she giggled a little bit.

"Quite the cheesy charmer you are! I love it so much baby thank you!" Gaby said kissing him.

"There is one more thing!" Troy said pulling a small square box out of his pocket. She opened the box slowly and gasped at the sight in front of her. It was a platinum round band that was completely covered and encrusted with small diamonds.**(pic in pro))** The inside also had an engraving: 'Gaby, Always and Forever Baby Love Troy'. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss and a he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much. I love you" Gaby whispered into his ear.

"I'm glad and I love you too!" Troy whispered back. They pulled away and Troy put the necklace onto Gaby and he slipped the ring onto her right ring finger, being that there was no room on her left finger because of her wedding ring and engagement ring.

"Now it's your present time!" Gaby giggled as she got up and walked over to the tree pulling out a large square present. Troy unwrapped it quickly and immediately pulled Gaby into a kiss when he saw what she got him.

"Thank you so much Gabs!" Troy said excited. She got him an autographed picture of Micheal Jordan.

"How did you manage to get this?" Troy asked her.

"I have my ways!" She said and he laughed.

"Troy this one is also to you from me" Gaby said as she pulled a small box from behind her and he smiled at her. He opened the box slowly and saw a brand new platinum Rolex staring at him.

"Brie baby this much of cost a fortune!" Troy said after he kissed her.

"Well nothing is too good for you" Gaby said as she kissed him again and he smiled.

"Flip it over!" She said and he did as he was told there were three initials T G B and there was room for at least 5 more initials since the future could hold anything.

"I love it Ella!" Troy told her sincerely and she smiled and leaned in giving him another kiss.

"I'm glad you loved it I was worried" Gabriella told him.

"And you know what else I love? You" Troy said and Gaby smiled at him.

"I love you too" She said and he kissed her one more time before Maria and Blane started interrupting and whistling softly.

The rest of the morning they gave the presents. Blane got lots of toys, books, and clothes. Gaby and Troy got Maria gift certificates to a spa and Maria got Gaby, Troy, Blane and the unborn babies plane tickets to New York for this summer. And the last present was a huge round box from Troy and Gaby to Blane.

"Open it sweetie!" Gaby said and Blane opened the lid and a little beige and black pug puppy popped it's head out of the box with a bow on it's head.

"Really? Is it ours?" Blane asked as he picked the puppy up and our of the box.

"Uh huh sweetie! It's all ours but mostly yours. You get to help take care of her as one of your special jobs!" Gaby told him as she smiled and watched her son cradle his new dog.

"Thank you so much Mommy and Daddy!" Blane said hugging them.

"Your welcome sweetie!" Gaby smiled at her son.

"Your welcome bud. Hey what are you going to name it?" Troy asked.

"Is It a boy or a girl?" Blane asked.

"It's a girl" Gaby told him before Troy could interject.

"Then I'll name her Brownie!" Blane said as the puppy began licking his face.

"Brownie, stop it!" Blane said through his giggles.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

6:30 PM:

Everyone had arrived at the Bolton house a couple hours ago and now they were sitting down for a nice Christmas dinner. Chad and Taylor were there with Callie, Zeke and Sharpay with Shaya and Ava, Jack and Lucy, Maria, Chad's parents, Taylor's parents, Zeke's parents **(Sharpay's are with Ryan and Melinda))** and of course Troy, Gabriella and Blane.

They had a large turkey on the table, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, a honey glazed ham, a roast chicken, stuffing, a yam dish and yummy looking rolls. The table looked absolutely wonderful. Gaby stood up and tapped her glass to make an announcement.

"I would just want to thank you guys all for coming out. It means a lot to us and I would just like to say how thankful I am for all of you guys as my family and friends. And Mami I love you so much and you have always kept me alive, Blane sweetie Mommy loves you more than the world! And Troy I love you more than life itself. And of course these two little blessings that will be born in-" Gaby was cut off as she gripped her stomach and bent over. Troy rushed to her side and gave her a sip of water.

"Baby are you ok? Is it the babies?" Troy asked and Gaby sat up.

"I was about to finish right now. Troy the babies are coming. NOW!" She said yelling the last part as she gripped his hand and breathed through her contraction.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Yay the babies are coming! BTW Gaby is about 35 weeks pregnant. But I felt that 18 chapters of Gaby being pregnant was way too much haha so the babies are going to be born next chap. No one has guessed the correct names yet. But a hint is one of them is on my profile and it is personal(non story related.**

**Next chap is completely written and ready to be posted **

**I hope you guys are happy because I have posted 3 times this week, tomorrow will be my 4****th**** D**

**But REVIEW PLEASE!**

**5-7 reviews and I'll update!**

**Xoxo**

**Janine**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey thanks for all of the reviews! I got like 12 for the last chap! I really love hearing everyone's opinions and I am really glad you guys like the story!

I was gonna update yesterday but I had dance and I got home really late so haha but anyways here is the new chap! I hope you guys like it.

Also **HSMgalzzz **you guessed one of the names right : D but you don't have a real account so I cant PM it to you and you will all learn the babies sexes this chap.

**Title:** The Life we Live

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

**Rating:** Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Chapter Nineteen**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Chapter:_

"_I would just want to thank you guys all for coming out. It means a lot to us and I would just like to say how thankful I am for all of you guys as my family and friends. And Mami I love you so much and you have always kept me alive, Blane sweetie Mommy loves you more than the world! And Troy I love you more than life itself. And of course these two little blessings that will be born in-" Gaby was cut off as she gripped her stomach and bent over. Troy rushed to her side and gave her a sip of water._

"_Baby are you ok? Is it the babies?" Troy asked and Gaby sat up._

"_I was about to finish right now. Troy the babies are coming. NOW!" She said yelling the last part as she gripped his hand and breathed through her contraction._

"What! But baby your only 8 months!" Troy said as he bent down to her side.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't think the babies care!" Gaby told him.

"Oh God! My water just broke!" Gaby said as she felt a gush of wet liquid come down.

"Okay. Sharpay, Taylor go get some baby things from the nursery like diapers, clothes, blankets and a couple toys, Maria go get Gaby's bag it's in our closet and grab a pair of jeans for myself and a t-shirt, Zeke, Chad go up with Blane and help him get tennis shoes, pajamas, a book, a pillow and some extra clothes, Mom, Dad get Gaby's keys and lock up the house once everyone's out, and everyone else meet us at the hospital. I'll take Gaby right now. And Mom, Dad you guys take Blane!" Troy said as he picked Gaby up and they started walking to the door. Everyone nodded and went off to get the things needed.

20 minutes later:

Troy and Gabriella had just arrived at the hospital and Troy carried Gaby inside and set her in a wheelchair and then brought them over to the front desk.

"My wife is in labor!" Troy said sounding frantic. The nurse looked at him, nodded and grabbed a few forms.

"Is this your first child?" She asked Gaby with a small laugh.

"No our second and third" Gaby said with a giggle.

"How was he with the first?" She asked Gaby.

"Worse!" Gaby laughed and so did the nurse.

"Alright Sir just fill out these forms and then what is your names and doctor's name?" The nurse asked as she opened things on the computer.

"Gabriella Bolton and I'm Troy Bolton and our doctor is Doctor Samuels" Troy answered, more calm.

"Alright well let's get you into room 322 Gabriella!" The nurse said with a smile as she took the forms from Troy and they went into Gaby's room.

20 minutes later:

Gaby was all set up in her room and currently breathing through a contraction and gripping Troy's hand and he kissed her hand softly.

"Mm. You're doing great baby!" Troy said kissing her forehead softly and she smiled faintly as she relaxed and loosened her grip on his hand as the contraction ended.

A few minutes later Doctor Samuels came in with a smile on her face and clipboard in hands.

"I wasn't expecting you guys for about 4 more weeks!" Doctor Samuels said as she set the clipboard down and sat on her stool and Gaby gave a small giggle and Troy gave a little chuckle.

"Well the babies are just eager to come out and greet the world!" Troy said with a laugh.

"The babies will be okay though? Right?" Gaby asked making the matters serious.

"Yes, babies born at this age survive almost 95 of the time! And since the complications with your pregnancy weren't as severe as we thought at first the babies should be just fine!" Doctor Samuels said with a reassuring smile and Gaby and Troy relaxed again.

"Alright well I'm going to check for your dilation" Doctor Samuels said slipping on some gloves.

"Well it looks like the babies really are eager because in about an hour you're already at about 4 centimeters! It will probably be about 4 more hours until delivery though maybe less. I'll be back in an hour to check on you and just buzz if you need anything!" Doctor Samuels said with a smile as she wrote some things on the clipboard and then slipped out of the room.

A few minutes later a small knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Gaby said and Blane peaked his head into the room with Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and Taylor.

"Hi sweetie!" Gaby said as Blane came over and hugged his parents.

"When are you gonna have the babies?" Blane asked.

"Soon sweetie in a few hours!" Gaby said with a smile thinking of how in a few hours or more 2 new Bolton's would be added to their family.

"How you holding up Gabs?" Chad asked her giving his 'little sister' a hug.

"I'm surviving!" Gaby laughed as she rubbed her belly. The friends stayed for a little bit with Blane before they had to leave to let Doctor Samuels come in for her check up.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

3 hours later:

Doctor Samuels was making her hourly check. Last time she checked Gaby was at 8cm.

"Well Gabriella it looks like you are at 10cm so we are going to prep you for delivery! Troy if you could change into some scrubs I'll give you and then we'll move you Gaby to the delivery room." Doctor Samuels said and they nodded. Doctor Samuels handed Troy a pair of medium shaded blue scrubs and he kissed Gaby's forehead.

"Be back in a sec" Troy said before disapeering into the bathroom.

5 minutes later Troy reappeared at Gaby's side.

"Alright let's get going" Doctor Samuels smiled and they pushed Gaby into a delivery room, Troy was holding her hand and was at her side. They got Gaby situated into the delivery room and Doctor Samuels walked over from the monitor and got situated in between Gaby's legs.

"Alright Gaby on the count of three push! Ready one. Two. Three. Push!" Doctor Samuels said as Gaby beared down and pushed and screamed. She held onto each of Troy's hands and he was sitting behind her supporting her and helping ease delivery.

"Again Gaby!" Doctor Samuels said and she beared down again and began pushing.

"Ok Gaby the head is crowning just a couple more pushes!" She informed them.

"Alright and last push give me a big push Gaby and Troy count to ten!" She said and Troy began counting.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten" Troy counted as Gaby pushed her hardest and then collapsed into his arms. Troy kissed her forehead and rubbed her arms and shoulders and whispered sweet things into her ear as the doctor guided the baby out and then a cry was heard.

"It's a boy!" Doctor Samuel said over the babies cry and Gaby began crying out of joy and they both smiled as they watched their child being wisked away by the nurse.

"Alright now let's deliver the next baby Bolton into the world. And Push Gaby!" Doctor Samuels said as Gaby gripped Troy's hands again and began pushing and screaming again.

"And again!" She said and Gaby pushed again.

"Alright last push the head crowned! Troy count to ten again!" Doctor Samuels said. 

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten" Troy counted and Gaby pushed yet again and then a babies screams were heard and Gaby felt the final child slip from her body as she sank into Troy's arms trying to catch her breath.

"It's a girl!" Doctor Sameuls announced and both Troy and Gaby smiled as they looked at their little girl.

"Yes!" Troy said as he pumped his fist and everyone started at him he blushed as got up. He got into the chair next to Gaby and kissed her.

"You were so amazing Gabs! I'm so proud of you!" Troy said kissing her once again. Then two small bundles were brought to them. A nurse placed the girl into Troy's arms and the boy into Gabriella's.

"Your little boy was born at 2:33 December 26 and weighed 6lbs 6oz and 20in long. Your little girl was born at 2:42 December 26 and weighed 6lbs 4oz and 20in long" The nurse told them and they smiled

"They are so beautiful!" Gaby said.

Their little girl looked like a perfect blend of both of her parents, her hair was a medium shade of brown and was a little bit curly, the perfect combinaton of each of her parent's hair colors. She had an olive complexion. Her eyes were almond shaped but they were ocean blue with dark brown tints around the edges. She was also quite petite and very beautiful.

Their little boy was the most adorable little boy and looked exactly like Gaby. He had her dark brown hair. He had an olive complexion as well as his sister and had her dark brown eyes that twinkled.

"What should we name them?" Troy asked as he cradled his daughter.

"How about I name the boy and you name the girl?" Gaby asked and he smiled and nodded.

"Charlotte Lucy Bolton" Troy said and Gaby smiled.

"It's perfect! And for our little boy Barron Greg Bolton after my dad** (his name was Greg)**" She smiled as she cradled the baby.

"I love it!" Troy said.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" He asked her and they smiled when they heard the word daughter. She nodded and smiled and he passed her Charlotte and she passed him Barron.

"You did so amazing!" He told her and he kissed her one more time.

"Thanks I love you!" She told him.

"I love you too. I love all four of you! **(including Blane! Lol)**"

"I'll go tell everyone!" He said as he gave her Barron and placed a kiss on each of their 3 cheeks.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**My fourth update of the week! . **

**Did you guys like it?**

**Did you like the names?**

**Barron is my boyfriend and a very deer person in my life, I've known him since preschool and Charlotte is a friend of my but I love the name a lot. My uncle's name is Greg and Lucy well I just liked it. Haha,**

**But Review Please!**

**I'll update soon! I havn't started the next chap cause I've been tired but ill start it tonight or tomorrow night. **

**Xoxo**

**Janine**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I am so sorry for the wait for this chap!**

**I was really sick for a week and missed school for the week. I had bronchitis and 103-degree fever and I had to take antibiotics. But I'm back and winter break is in a couple weeks so I should be able to write quite a bit!**

**Title:** The Life we Live

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing relating to HSM. But I am looking for my own Troy Bolton to own wink wink

**Rating:** Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Chapter Twenty**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Time:_

"_Do you want to hold your daughter?" He asked her and they smiled when they heard the word daughter. She nodded and smiled and he passed her Charlotte and she passed him Barron._

"_You did so amazing!" He told her and he kissed her one more time._

"_Thanks I love you!" She told him._

"_I love you too. I love all four of you! __**(Including Blane!)**__"_

"_I'll go tell everyone!" He said as he gave her Barron and placed a kiss on each of their 3 cheeks._

Troy ran outside of the room still in his scrubs, wearing the proudest smile ever.

"So?" Sharpay asked un-patient even though it had only been a few moments.

"What? Gabriella and the babies? They're all fine" Troy stalled and his parents gave him a look.

"Troy Alexander..." His mother started and he chuckled.

"Okay we had a very healthy little boy and a very healthy little girl!" Troy beamed.

"Blane?" He asked his son as he tried to shake him awake.

"Daddy? Did Mommy have her babies?" Blane asked and Troy smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to meet your two new siblings?" Troy asked and Blane nodded smiling.

"You guys can all come too!" He said as they all started talking to each other excitedly and Blane ran off to see his Mommy and new siblings. When everyone else arrived into the room they saw Blane sitting on the chair next to his Mommy giving a kiss to each of his new siblings on the forehead. This just made everyone's heart melt, especially Troy's.

"What are their names?" Maria asked in aw of her new grandchildren.

"Our little boy is Barron Greg Bolton and our little girl is Charlotte Lucy Bolton" Gaby smiled as she passed Charlotte to her mother and Barron to Lucy.

"They are so cute!" Sharpay squealed in a quiet voice as she looked on to each of the babies. For the next hour they passed around the babies and everyone 'Oh-ed and Ah-ed' over just how adorable they were.

"Mommy can I hold a baby?" Blane asked shyly and Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Sure sweetie" Gaby smiled, Blane was laying in the hospital bed next to her so she could help him. Troy carefully took Charlotte from Sharpay and gently placed her into Blane's arms.

"Now remember sweetie you need to keep your elbows under her head and support her bottom and neck," Troy told his son and Blane nodded. Everyone thought it was just too beautiful to see Blane interacting with his new sibling.

"She's pretty Mommy!" Blane smiled, as he looked down at his little sister.

"She is" Gaby said as everyone grinned.

"Why don't we give them all some time, Mija do you want me to take Blane home later?" Maria said and Gaby shook her head.

"Nah, Blane can stay with us for the night, it is Christmas after all" Gaby said and Maria smiled and then hugged her daughter. Taylor gave Barron back to Troy and everyone said their goodbyes to the family and then went back to their own homes.

"Do you want to hold you brother now?" Troy asked his son who grinned and nodded. Gaby took Charlotte from Blane and Troy put Barron into Blane's arms. Then Gaby passed Charlotte to Troy.

"You three are me and Daddy's best Christmas present!" Gaby told their children and Blane giggled.

"Merry Christmas Troy" Gaby said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Gaby" Troy said and the family settled down, a nurse came and took the twins into the nursery and they all fell asleep together, on this wonderful Christmas day. This truly was the best Christmas ever.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Hey guys I am really sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I personally didn't like the chap that much and I am sorry it was so short! The next chapter won't be up for a week or more because I have a ton of make-up work, tests, my soccer tournament next weekend, and my sister's nutcracker performance next weekend. But winter break is in 2 weeks! Lots of time to write! **

**Also just to give you guys a heads up I am thinking about 3 more chapters left and an epilogue and then this story will be completed. I might be able to do a sequel but I need your guy's ideas if you want one. But I will be working on First Marriage after this story first and then I could do a sequel. So here is what I could do after First Marriage is completed. (I just need to know since First Marriage is only a 10-chapter story and I already have done 2 chapters)) I'm leaning towards 'The Decision of Love' but it's your guy's choice!**

**Idea #1- **Between Earth and Sky

**Summary:** There is a place, between earth and sky where we all go to dream. There's nothing wrong with a good daydream because even when everything in your life is going wrong you can got to Dreamland. It's where everyone goes to dream. Troyella

**Idea #2- **The Decision of Love

**Summary:** 22-year-old Gabriella Montez is in her Senior Year of college and has lived in Albuquerque her whole life. 17-year-old Troy Bolton is in his Senior Year of high school. What will happens when they become neighbors and bump into each other all of town? Can they make their relationship work? Or is the 5-year age difference just too much?

**Idea #3- **Sequel to The Life we Live

**Summary: **If you want a sequel please send me ideas about what you want it to be about.

**All right so thanks for reading! Sorry about my humungous AN and all of my rambling. **

**Please Review!**

**Toodles!**

**xoxo**

**Janine**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN- Okay so how do I even begin to describe how sorry I am?**

**Ah! I feel SO BAD! I just did not have the time to write while I was away. With Christmas, my baby cousins, and my mom constantly checking up on me. I am just like! Ah! But here is the last chapter[**

**I am so sad to see this story ending but I have Prequel and Sequel ideas. Also ideas for other stories. My next story is going to be First Marriage. Alright here is the final chapter besides the epilogue.**

**SEQUEL INFO (Put bottom of page)**

**Titie: **Between Earth and Sky

**Summary:** Sequel to The Life we Live! There is a place, between earth and sky where we all go to dream. There's nothing wrong with a good daydream because even when everything in your life is going wrong you can got to Dreamland. It's where everyone goes to dream. Blane/Kate Center with Troy and Gabriella

Basically Blane is 17 and he has had a long relationship with Kate since 6th grade and it's the ups and downs of their relationship along with Troy and Gabriella's relationship and things with their family!

**Chapter Twenty-One**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ah there you go sweetie!" Gaby smiled as she placed Charlotte into her car seat. Today Gabriella and the 2 newest Bolton's were coming home. Gaby dressed Charlotte in a pair of frosted white juicy coveralls with a light pink onesie underneath and Barron in indigo juicy coveralls with a light blue onesie underneath. Then she put a barefoot dreams blanket on each of them over their car seats. It was snowing outside still and the babies needed all of the warmth they could get!

"Ready to go?" Troy asked as he came in to her room with a wheel chair and nodded. Troy came over to her bedside and helped her into the wheelchair as Chad and Taylor came in and each took a baby. The 4 adults and 2 newborns then went outside where Troy's Range Rover was waiting. They strapped each of the babies in, making sure that everything was strapped properly and after the nurse gave them the okay to leave they were off.

When they returned home Troy got Charlotte and Gabriella and the babies bags out of the car while Gabriella got Barron out. They opened the door and…

"WELCOME HOME!" Everyone yelled and Troy and Gabriella smiled. Blane immediately ran over to greet his parents.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" Blane said excitedly as he hugged his parents.

"Hey bud, but remember you have to be careful because of the babies!" Troy reminded him as he cradled Charlotte and Blane nodded.

30 minutes later the party was in full swing, there was food and everyone was having a really good time. The babies were also being passed around the friends and family. That is until Barron started bawling in Lauren's, Troy's sister, arms.

"Aww Barron it's okay let's go find your parents" Lauren, Troy's sister, cooed. She walked into the kitchen to find Troy and Gabriella sitting on the stools at the island; kissing.

"Ahem" Lauren coughed and the couple broke apart seriously blushing.

"This little one misses his mommy and daddy!" Lauren chimed in and Gabriella smiled as she picked him up out of Lauren's arms, he still didn't stop crying.

"Aww sweetie what's wrong?" Gabriella asked rocking the baby.

"Aw, your hungry aren't you cutie" Gabriella said as she sat back down in her previous seat and then reached into her shirt to undo her nursing bra and Barron started suckling away happily, and Gabriella tried her best to cover the scene with her shirt.

"Troy can you go get me a blanket?" Gabriella asked him and he nodded.

"Sure baby I'll be right back" Troy said kissing her forehead and Gabriella smiled. She stroked Barron's hair as he continued to feed and a couple minutes later Troy returned with a blue blanket for Gabriella and she thanked him and then shielded the scene by lightly putting the blanket over Barron's head and her breast. 10 minutes later Barron was finished feeding and Gabriella burped him and then the 3 Bolton's returned to the living room where everyone else was.

"Troy" A lady called out and Troy turned around.

"Aunt Taylor! Uncle Adam!" Troy said as they turned around and walked over to Troy's Aunt and Uncle.

"You remember my wife Gabriella?" Troy said and they nodded.

"How are you dear?" Taylor asked and Gabriella smiled politly.

"I'm good, just a bit worn out" She said and everyone laughed a bit.

"Mommy! Daddy!!" Blane said running over to his parents.

"Hi sweetie" Gabriella said kissing Blane's forehead.

"Is this Blane?" Adam asked and they nodded, Blane hid behind Gabriella.

"Aw is he shy?" Taylor asked.

"Yea sometimes he can get shy around people" Gabriella said and she looked to see how Charlotte was doing.

"Excuse me" Gabriella said as she walked over to Sharpay who was trying to calm a crying Charlotte.

"Hey Shar!" Gabriella said as she came next to Sharpay, Zeke and some other people.

"Hey Gabs, look Charlotte is that Mommy!" Sharpay asked and the baby giggled a bit.

"She being good?" Gabriella asked and Sharpay nodded.

"Yes! Charlotte is a little angel! She's just a bit fussy!" Sharpay said and Gabriella nodded just then Charlotte started bawling again and Gabriella gave Sharpay a little smirk and then they laughed.

"Alright!" Sharpay said handing Gabriella Charlotte. Gabriella cradled her daughter and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

A few hours later everyone had left except for the grandparents. Gabriella was giving Blane a bath while Maria and Lucille looked after the twins. And you guessed it Troy and Jack got the fabulous duty of cleaning up the house.

"Night Blane" Gabriella said kissing her sons forehead at 8 o'clock that night.

"Night Bud!" Troy said hugging his son and kissing his forehead.

"Good Night Mommy! Night Daddy!" Blane said hugging each of his parents as they slipped out of the room and then went downstairs where their parents were holding and entertaining the babies.

"It's time for two little ones to go to sleep" Gabriella announced coming into the living room. Her mother-in-law and father-in-law reluctantly released the babies to their parents who quietly took them upstairs and into their room.

"Goodnight" They said.

"Night" The grandparents replied sleepily. 

"Let's get you guys changed" Gabriella said as they entered the nursery. Gabriella changed Charlotte into her footie pajamas which were light pink with silver stars all over them, a gift from Sharpay, stating that Charlotte "needed to dress like the star she was" Gabriella thought the pajamas were too adorable for words but Troy was reluctant and said "my daughter will not be the next Sharpay Evans!" this caused Gabriella to giggle. Troy changed Barron into his light blue footie pajamas which had basketballs all over them. The little guy began to whimper and Troy began rocking him soothingly.

"Shh. Little man Daddy's here" Troy said rocking the baby more and bouncing him. "Daddy's got you" Troy said smiled.

Gabriella gazed at her husband, a huge grin across her face. Watching him with one or all of their children was just amazing. He was such an amazing husband.

"What are you staring at?" Troy asked and she giggled snapping out of her trance.

"You!" She stated flirtatiously.

"Hmm really Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked.

"Really Mr. Bolton" Gabriella replied as Troy walked over giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Mm I love you" Gabriella whispered.

"I love you too" Troy whispered back, just then Charlotte began to cry and Gabriella bounced her daughter and kissed her forehead. This caused Barron to cry and this went on for a good 20 minutes. Finally the cries subsided and once they made sure the babies were asleep they gently placed them down in their respective cribs.

"Night baby" Gabriella said placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead and then moved over to her son's crib, where Troy was standing.

"Night Bar(Bear)" Troy said kissing Barron's forehead.

"Goodnight sweetie" Gabriella said as she leans down and kisses his forehead.

"Night babygirl" Troy said once he got to their daughter's crib he bent down and kissed her forehead. The couple stood in the doorway for 10 minutes and listening to the beautiful sound of the small babies steady breathing.

Later that night: Troy and Gabriella had just said good night to their parents. Gabriella and Troy headed into their closet changed into their pajamas and snuggled into bed.

"Do you ever regret the decisions we made in High School?" Gabriella asked and Troy looked at her.

"No! I think they were perfect. Why do you?" Troy asked and Gabriella shook her head laughing a bit.

"What's brought this on?" Troy asked.

"I was just thinking about how different our life would be if we hadn't gotten married!" Gabriella said and he nodded. Troy had given up basketball after Senior Year and didn't even think about playing in college, it would too hard especially with Baby Blane.

"Yes it would've been but I love the path we chose! This is the life we live and I couldn't be happier!" Troy said kissing her.

"I love our life too!" Gabriella said.

"And you know what else I love? You!" Gabriella said as she kissed him once more.

"I love you too Gabs, more than you could know!" Troy told her as they cuddled.

"Come on Brie let's get some sleep" Troy said and Gabriella yawned in response and he chuckled as he turned off the light. Gabriella snuggled into Troy and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders protectively.

"Goodnight Gabriella" Troy said kissing her temple.

"Goodnight Troy" Gabriella said as she began dozing off in his arms, thinking about the life they live.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- OMG! It's over! I am so sad to see it ending. But an extra long epilogue awaits you! I don't have much time but I wanted to get this chapter up before next year…hahah. Anyways I am going to a party right now so I cannot write right now. Tomorrow I am leaving around 11am to go get a new phone[ Treo! Yes! So I will work on the epilogue, which already has almost 4 pages)) more. So thank you all for reading! I have thank yous that will be posted after the epilogue! **

**Epilogue should be up tomorrow night or Wednesday night, I go back to school Thursday and want to finish it beforehand.**

**Alright do Don't forget to REVIEW! I'll put the epilogue up soon!**

**XOXO**

**Janine**


	22. Epilogue

**AN- Oh my god! It's over[ I am so sad but I will give you an AN after the epilogue.**

**Also when is says "years later" it means after the scene previous, for the 1****st**** one it's after the last chap. This is also is going to have a lot of Blane's life in it!**

**Title:** The Life we Live

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill!

**Rating:** Let's just say some things that Disney wouldn't approve of! But not that bad!

**Epilogue**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**7 years later**

It was 6:15 sharp on a Friday night and 30-year-old Troy Bolton opened the door and walked into the living room smiling.

"Daddy!!" 7-year-old Charlotte Lucy Bolton smiled as she jumped up from her game of Candy land with her brother and hugged her Daddy.

Charlotte looked like a perfect blend of both of her parents, she had curly hair like Gaby's and it was a medium shade of brown, the perfect combinaton of each of her parent's hair colors. Her hair was short to his chin and she had an olive complexion. Her eyes were almond shaped but they were ocean blue with dark brown tints around the edges. She was very peppy and popular like Troy and had the most beautiful voice ever, she was also very smart and loved volleyball. Just like her Mommy.

"Hi Daddy!!" 7-year-old Barron Greg Bolton said as he hugged his Dad and then sat back down.

Barron was the most adorable little boy and looked exactly like Gaby. He had her dark brown hair, and it was slightly shaggy but he had it cut. He had an olive complexion as well as his sister and had her dark brown eyes. But his personality was mostly like her father. Barron was a complete basketball addict. His room was completely basketball themed and he was also smart, he just couldn't sing to save his life.

"Where's Mommy and Blane?" Troy asked them as he set his things down and carried Charlotte into the kitchen to get some water.

"Mommy's upstairs and Blane is in his room" Barron told his Daddy.

"Okay bud thanks. I'll be right back. You guys go back to playing!" He said kissing each of their foreheads. Troy walked upstairs to his oldest son Blane's room and he opened the door and peeked his head in.

"Hey" Troy said as he came in and Blane shut his black macbook, which was covered in skate and snowboard stickers.

"Hey Dad" 13-year-old Blane Michael Bolton smiled as he set his computer down and sat on the edge of his bed.

Blane was tall and slender. He had dark brown blonde shaggy hair and a nice olive, tan complexion. And he had Troy's ocean blue eyes. Blane was really popular at his school and was the lead singer and guitar player in his band. He played basketball, but only for fun, singing and acting are his main priorities. He is a straight A student and had quiet times like his mother.

"Any plans for tonight?" Troy asked his son and Blane smiled.

"Yea. I'm taking Kate to dinner and a movie" Blane grinned, he always grinned when he talked about Kate. They had been officially dating since 6th grade and were now in 8th but they had been best friends since they were 6, when Kate moved from England.

Kate still had her long, blonde hair it was straight and she had the best side bangs you had ever seen. Her sky blue eyes were always glimmering and she always had a smile on her face, giving her naturally tan skin a special glow to it.

"Sounds cool. Have fun!" Troy said as he exited the room and swept across the hall. He walked into the hallway and walked up two doors that were on the opposite side of Blane. He opened the door and peeked into the sky blue cloud themed room. He smiled as he saw Gaby feeding a little baby and stroking it softly.

"Hey baby" Troy said softly, trying not to wake the baby who had fallen asleep while feeding on Gaby.

"Hi" Gaby smiled softly as she burped the baby a bit while it slept, then gently placed the baby into it's white sleigh crib. Gaby walked over and hugged Troy and then kissed him softly.

11 months ago Troy and Gabriella had added their 5th addition to the family, letting Charlotte and Barron become older siblings, again. Jane Taylor Bolton was one of the most beautiful babies you would ever see. She looked exactly like Gaby with the dark brown hair atop her head, even though it was straight as could be, the olive complexion, and exotic feautures. The only trait of her father's that she had were her ocean blue eyes, that glistened like 2 lagoons and constantly blinked with curiosity as they studied the world.

"Where's Kailey?" Troy asked her as they quietly exited the babies room, a baby monitor in hand.

"She's taking a nap in her room. She had a belly ache earlier" Gabriella said talking about their second youngest.

"Aw, is she alright?" Troy asked concern taking over.

"Yea she was running a 99 degree tempurture so she might be catching something" Gabriella informed him and he nodded they snuck into the pink room and looked at their little angel.

Kailey Marie Bolton was welcomed to the Bolton clan 2 years prior to the upcoming month. She was a very bubbly and bright two-year-old with the face of an angel. She has sandy blonde that was curly and shoulder length it went beautifully with her olive complexion, that was the single only trait that every Bolton child shared. The last triat she carried were her chocolate brown eyes, that constantly twinkled and shined, which made her father give her anything. Even though this child was only two years old she had personality, which was just like Troy's. Kailey would not be ignored under any circumstances and she could hold up a very good grudge, especially for being so young. They didn't know much about how her future would go but Kailey loved drawing pictures and she loved listening to music, the genre varying. She was a very cultured two-year-old.

The little girl began stirring in her sleep and Troy and Gabriella instantly sat down on her bed and began soothing her.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Gabriella asked her young daughter.

"I'm tired mama" Kailey answered sleepily.

"You're still a little warm Kail" Troy said feeling her forehead, the little girl still laying in bed.

"You want me and daddy to get you some soup?" Gabriella asked the little girl who nodded.

"Okay babygirl, just rest until then" Troy said as him and Gabriella kissed her forehead and then went downstairs. They saw Blane dressed in his dark skinny jeans, light blue ed hardy tshirt, and black leather jacket and he was counting money in his wallet.

"Hey bud need anything before you go?" Troy asked and Blane shook his head as he put his iphone-five into his pocket.

"I'll be back around 10" Blane told his mother giving her a kiss on the cheek as always.

"Alright just don't miss curfew! If you are out past 11 Blane Micheal Bolton I sware I will kick you're a—" Troy put his mouth over his wife's to prevent her from cussing and also reminding her that their 7-year-olds, who repeated everything, were just in the living room.

"Have a good time bud! See you later!" Troy said and Blane nodded.

"Bye" He said before walking out the door to walk over to Jaslene and Kate's house, which was only 5 houses down. Kate's mom, Jaslene, moved to the United States when Kate was 8. But up until then Kate lived with her Aunt Sharpay, Uncle Zeke, and cousins.

Blane walked up to the chestnut wood, shingled house with the white windows and slate roof. He knocked on the white door and Jaslene came out smiling.

"Hi Blane!" She greeted him and graciously led him in.

"Hi Ms. Carter" Blane said as he stepped inside the house.

"Kate is just finishing getting ready!" Jaslene informed him and he nodded. A few minutes later Kate came down looking stunning in her Seven Jeans, Black Baby Doll long shirt, black peep toe pumps and Black Cashmere scarf. She also had a light grey cashmere sweater with her.

"Wow you look great!" Blane told her and she smiled.

"Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself!" Kate flirted and he smirked.

"Alright Mom I'll be back at 10" Kate told her mother who nodded and kissed her daughter's cheek and hugged her.

"No later than 10:30!" She told her and Kate nodded.

"Bye!" Kate and Blane said as they left the house. Once they were outside Blane gave kate a sweet loving kiss, they didn't feel comfortable kissing in front of their parents. First they went to dinner at a local cafe which was quite nice. Then they had a great time on their date and saw a chick flick, upon Kate's request. Blane just couldn't turn his girl down. At 9:58 Blane returned her to her mother but not before giving her a sweet, passionate kiss before they went inside. He said good bye and then went back home just in time for curfew.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**4 years and 2 months later**

It was December 31, 2025 and right now 18-year-old Blane was getting ready to go pick up his girfriend of 7 years, Kate Carter. He put his hand into his pocket and felt the velvit box. Their whole family was going to the Lava Springs Country Club for the new year, as well as Sharpay and Zeke with their 3 children, Ryan and Melinda with their 2 children, Chad and Taylor with their child, and Jason and Kelsi with their 2 children. Gabriella was getting Jane and Kailey into their dresses for the party. Gabriella herself was wearing a stunning champagne floor length gown that looked fabulous on her and she had a crème colored cashmere crap to go around it and it matched her champagne beaded clutch. Barron and Charlotte were also getting ready, the twins are currently 12.

Blane got into his car, his father's old Land Rover, and began driving to Kate's house. He got out and knocked on the white door. He greeted Jaslene as always and she let him into the house, telling him how Kate was finishing getting ready. **(Picture Kate as the girl Chantal from cycle 9 of America's Next Top Model, pics to come!))**

2 minutes later Kate emerged down the stairs in a red floor length gown that complimented every part of her body, she wore red lipstick that was the exact shade as the dress. She carried a light gray silver clutch and wore a silver wrap around herself. Her beautiful long blonde hair way pulled into a tight bun and her bangs were pinned back to reveal her goregeous forehead.

"You look gorgeous!" Blane told her and she smiled and blushed. He kissed her cheek and then then Kate told her mother goodbye and then they went out to Blane's car. He opened the door for her like a gentleman and then went to his side.

"Blane where are we going?" Kate asked and he smirked and laughed.

"Ah my dear that is a surprise!" Blane smiled and Kate giggled.

"Ooh! You know I love my surprises!" She said and he laughed.

"That I do!" He told her. 1 hour later they arrived at the Lava Springs Country Club, Kate didn't know about his plans for the evening or who would be there. But when they arrived Blane's family was there along with Sharpay and Zeke's family, Ryan and Melinda's family, Taylor and Chad's family, many club members and Kate's mother, who changed and got ready quickly after they left; Blane had a huge plan for this new years that everyone knew about and part of the plan was that he take a scenic route so everyone could arrive. Kate looked around the beautiful country club, they had been there quite a few times with Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Melinda and their children. The club was decoracter with white lights in the shapes of snowballs streamed about. There were glitter snowflakes on every table and each chair had a light blue slip over it with a white netting tied around it(like for how they did it during the talent show in HSM2)). There was also real snow around the entire outdoor patio, right next to all of the paths, and there were shreads of white paper and cute out snowflakes everywhere. Kate looked around the club in aw.

"Blane it's so beautiful!" Kate said and he smiled as they kissed.

"Come on let's go get out seats!" Blane said as he took her hand they walked over to the table. They were seated with Troy, Gabriella, Jaslene, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Melinda, Chad, and Taylor. All of the kids were sitting in two other tables near by.

The night was very lovely, the club served a wonderful meal and there was lots of dancing between everyone. Then the last part was the singing, Troy and Gabriella were scueduled to sing together as well as Sharpay with Zeke, Sharpay with Ryan, Sharpay with Gabriella, and then the whole gang. The last people who were scueduled to go were Kate and Blane.

**Blane/**Kate/Both

Think of your fellow man

Lend him a helping hang

Put a little love in your heart

**You see it's getting late**

**Oh please don't hesitate**

**Put a little love in your heart**

And the world will be a better place

And the world will be a better place

**For you and me**

Just wait and see

Another day goes by

And still the children cry

Put a little love in your heart

**If you want the world to know**

**We won't let hatrid go**

**Put a little love in your heart**

And the world will be a better place

And the world will be a better place

**For you and me**

Just wait and see

**Wait and See**

Take a good look around

And if your looking down

Put a little love in your heart

**I hope when you decide**

**Kindness will be your guide**

**Put a little love in your heart**

And the world will be a better place

And the world will be a better place

**For you and me**

Just wait and see

Put a little love in your heart

Put a little love in your heart

Put a little love in your heart

**Put a little love in your heart**

Put a little love in-

Put a little love in your heart…

They sang in perfect harmony together and once they were finished everyone stood up and applauded. Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she looked at her baby boy, he was all grown up and about to do a very grown up thing.

"Kate before we get off stage I have something to ask you…" Blane said.

"Kate you and I have been best friends since we were six and have been together since we were in 6th grade, that's 6 years of being with you and I have loved every single second of it! I want to be able to wake up next to you everyday and I want to be with you forever" Blane said as Kate had tears in her eyes.

"What I am trying to say is…" Blane said as he got down on one knee and the perfect moment came just as he planned and then the countdown begun.

**Ten!**  
"Kate…"

**Nine!**

"Carter…"

**Eight!**

"I…"

**Seven!**

"Love…"

**Six!**

"You!"

**Five!**

"Will…"

**Four!**

"You…"

**Three!**

"Marry…"

**Two! **

"Me?" 

**One!**

Kate looked at him with tears in her eyes and at the exact moment people screamed one she replied.

"YES!"

**Happy New Year!!**

He picked her up and spun her around, kissing her passionately the whole time. This had been the perfect new years!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**10 months later-**

Troy Bolon paced the hallways of the Albuquerque Memorial Hospital, everyone else was just as nervous. They were all their for a birth, the birth of Blane and Kate's first child.

"Just breathe!" Blane instructed a very pissed off, moody, in pain Kate. She tried breathing but found screaming was far more affective.

"Blane Micheal Bolton!" He cringed hearing her use his full name.

"You ever touch me again and the police will be taking you way faster than I could slap you! Do you hear me Bolton! NO MORE SEX!" She screamed and he just chuckled knowing that in a few hours it would all be over, hopefully.

"Alright Miss Carter we are going to prep you for delivery!" Their Doctor, Dr. K, announced.

"Blane! I am so sorry! Please don't leave me! I can't do this without you!" Kate cried.

"Hey! Shh pretty girl! I'm not going anywhere, I'd have to be dead to miss this!" Blane told her as he kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Mr. Bolton I am going to need you to change into these" A nurse said handing him a pair of light blue scrubs. Blane nodded and tried to get up but Kate wouldn't let go of his arm.

"Relax pretty girl I'll be back in 3 minutes! I just gave to change!" He told her and she nodded before reluctantly letting go of his arms. 10 minutes later they were in the delivery room, Kate was pushing and screaming as Blane tried to comfort her and not pass out from the "miracles" that were happening…down there?

In the waiting room:

"Mommy did Katie have her baby yet?" 6-year-old Jane asked and Gabriella shook her head.

"Nope not yet pumpkin, Blane will come tell us" Gabriella said and Jane nodded.

"What's taking so long? Doesn't the baby want to come out?" Jane asked.

"Oh Janie! Of course the baby does! It just takes time to have a baby! Especially a girl's first child" Gabriella informed Jane. Gabriella snuggled into Troy's side as they waited for what seemed to be forever. Troy placed his hand on her stomach and smiled when he felt that little flutter.

"Athena is kicking!" Troy said and Gabriella smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. 5 months ago Gabriella found out that they were pregnant again and they recently found out it was a little girl, a little girl to be named Athena.

15 minutes later Blane came out beaming with an ecstatic face as he wore the proudest smile.

"So?" Everyone asked him impatiently.

"Kate and the baby are both fine" Blane stalled and Gabriella gave her son a look.

"Come on son" Troy said and Blane grinned.

"You all have a beautiful granddaughter/neice/greatneice etc." He told them and Gabriella teared up.

"Troy! A granddaughter!" Gabriella gushed and he smiled.

"I know!" Troy said.

"You guys want to see them?" Blane asked and they all nodded furiously as Blane lead them to the room, Jane ran into the room as she looked at her little neice. She was a beautiful little baby with slightly curly light blonde hair like Kate's and bright blue eyes, like Blane's. She had an olive complexion and was slightly petite like Kate.

"I'm proud of you Blane" Tory smiled at his son who smiled back and they 'man-hugged'.

"What's her name?" Charlotte asked in aw of her little neice.

"Well we decided to name her after two very important girls in my life, everyone meet Gabriella Charlotte Bolton and we are going to call her Ella" Blane said kissing baby Gabriella and Kate's forehead. Charlotte squealed and hugged her brother and kate.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She squealed. Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she hugged her son.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"I love you mom" Blane said.

"I love you too Blane!" Gabriella said hugging Blane.

That day was completely about the newest Bolton, little Gabriella Charlotte.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**4 months later**

Troy sighed as he walked out into the waiting room.

"You guys should go home, it's gonna be a while. Blane, Kate can you guys stay overnight with all of the kids? They say that the baby won't be here until tomorrow at least for some reason her labor is really slow" Troy informed his children.

"Yea sure Dad" Blane said and everyone said goodbye to Troy and wished him luck with Gabriella; boy was Troy going to need it! For some reason Gabriella's mood during labor was the worst it's ever been, out of all 5 now 6 births they had been through Athena's was so far the toughest and what didn't help was that is was the longest.

Troy walked back into Gabriella's room and found her sleeping peacefully; _thank god,_ he thought. He took a seat in the chair next to Gabriella, this was going to be a long night. 

10 hours later

It was now 9 in the morning and Gabriella was 8 centimeters dialated. Everyone had come back to the hospital at 8. Troy sat in a chair next to Gabriella stroking her hair and holding her hand as she squeezed it and went through a contraction. Just then the contracton ended and they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Gabriella called out panting from the contraction.

"Hey mom" Blane said as he came in and walked over to give his mom a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey sweetie" Gabriella said she rubbed her stomach a bit.

"How's it coming along?" Blane asked.

"8 centimeters but still moving slow" Troy said as he sighed.

"Are all of the kids out there?" Gabriella asked and Blane nodded.

"Are Kate and Gabriella?" Gabriella asked.

"No, Gabriella was still asleep when we all left at 7:45 so they'll probably come in like 30 minutes, it's Ella's feeding time now" Blane told them and they nodded. An hour later they announced that it was time to prep Gabriella for delivery. After 1 and a half hours of pushing Gabriella managed to produce a beautiful little girl who looked all Troy. The little hair she had was a golden shade of brown and she had the ocean blue eyes that looked like two stars, constantly shining. The only trait of Gaby's that she possessed was her olive complexion, Troy and Gabriella have seemed accustomed to their children having that trait since all of them did now.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**6 months later: **

It was 7:56 in the morning at the Bolton apartment and a cry was heard. For the past year Blane and Kate hand't had a great nights sleep except for the few rare occasions that Gabrilla stayed over at their aunts, grandparents or other friends/family or when she was sick.

"Mmph, Blane your turn" Kate said as she snuggled back into her pillow.

"I did it last time" Blane said as the cries continued to ring through the apartment. Kate smirked and kicked her legs.

"Ouch! Gosh Katie im up!" Blane said as he got out of bed and walked into his daughter's room. 15 minutes later Blane came back into the room with Gabriella in his arms.

"Someone is hungry" Blane said as he handed the whimpering little girl to Kate. She sat up and bounced Gabriella in her arms a bit before settling down and began nursing Gabriella. Blane stroked their hair as he watched the beautiful sight. The couple sat their for the next 30 minutes while Gabriella had part of her meal. Once she was done Kate bounced Ella up and smiled at her.

"Blane our baby is one!" Kate said with tears in her eyes. Ella reached her arm out and touched her mother's face as she sensed that something was wrong. Kate smiled and kissed Ella's forehead.

"Everyone is coming at 2! Oh my gosh we need to get everything ready!" Kate said as she handed Ella to Blane, put on her robe and scurried out of the room, giving each Blane and Kate a kiss on their cheeks. Blane smiled and kissed Gabi's cheek on the same spot that Kate had and the one-year-old giggled.

"Your Mommy is going to go insane!" He told her with a laugh and she giggled again. In the next two hours Kate cleaned the entire house and Blane played with Ella the whole time as he was told. But he loved playing with his daughter.

"Wanna go on the swings sweetie?" Blane asked her and the one year old nodded and then rested her head on his shoulder. Blane sat Gabi down on his and Kate's bed as he went into the closet and changed into jeans and a white t-shirt then he walked over into the nursery to dress Ella. He put on a fresh diaper and then changed her into a baby juicy sweatsuit that was light gray and had swirley pink writing, stars and a crown on it. It was a gift from Sharpay, saying that her great neice needed to be a queen! This just made Blane and Kate laugh. Blane walked downstairs to see Kate putting Gabriella's homemade chocolate cake into the oven. Blane walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead and she smiled.

"Where are you to off to?" She asked.

"Outside, I'm going to play with Ella on the swings" Blane said and the baby started to giggle.

"Dada!" She squealed.

"Yes that is right baby!" Kate said as she smiled and cooed to her daughter.

"and who is that?" Blane asked pointing to kate.

"MAMA!" Ella said as she began giggling and kicking her legs.

"You are so smart baby! Your gonna be a star one day!" Blane said kissing her forehead, as usual the baby just smiled, giggled and squealed. After 30 minutes of the swings they got a bit chilly and decided to go inside. As they walked into the door Kate took Ella right out of her hands.

"Hey where are you taking her?" Blane asked and Kate giggled.

"With all of the fun you guys have been having Ella needs to take a nap for an hour before we have to dress her" Kate said as she walked up the stairs.

"Alright well is there anything that needs to be done?" Blane asked her and Kate shouted a "No" from upstairs.

"K baby I'm gonna take a shower" Blane told her and Kate shouted an "Alright" from Ella's room.

1 hour later:

Little Ella Bolton woke up in her nursery crying and screaming, she was a Bolton and wanted attention. Attention that would not be deprived from her. Blane was in his room as he finished changing and Kate was downstairs icing Ella's cake. Blane ran into his daughter's room and picked her up from her crib rocking her as he began signing to her.

"Think of your fellow man

Lend him a helping hang

Put a little love in your heart

You see it's getting late

Oh please don't hesitate

Put a little love in your heart" Blane sang and soon the tears were out of Ella's eyes and she was smiling like her normal self. Blane placed a kiss on her forehead as they decended downstairs to Kate who was finishing up the cake. Once she finished she came over to Blane who was playing with Ella on his stomach and swooped down to pick her up.

"Twice in one day! Gosh Katie!" Blane said playfully.

"Well she needs to get ready!" Kate said as she walked up the stairs.

In Ella's room Kate was now finishing putting on Kate's dress. She fluffed out the light pink dress and a few tears slipped by.

"Oh Baby! You are already one!" Kate said and Ella just wrapped her arms around her Mommy, pulling her into a huge hug. Ella kissed her mother's cheek to try and give some comfort. Ella was wearing in light pink fluffy dress with white mary jane shoes that had little white bows and a white hair clip with a large white bow on top that pinned her light blonde curls back.

"You look so beautiful! Next thing you know you are going to be dressing yourself up for dates! And of course we both know Daddy won't like those boys too much! But I will try and talk to him!" Kate said rambling about the babies future. Of course little Ella didn't understand but she just looked into her mother's eyes to try and show comfort. Kate kissed Ella on the cheek before walking downstairs and putting her into her playnet.

"Everyone will be here in less than an hour! I need to put out food!" Kate said as she scurried into the kitchen and got all of the food that she had bought out. Kate made veggie plates with dip, bowls of pita chips, bowls of mixed fruit, a salad and some other little treats out. The guests began arriving about 30 minutes later and now Ella was off with one of Kate and Blane's friends from high school. Then when it came time to cute the cake little Ella was in aw. There sat in front of her a beautiful chocolate cake with homemade lavender colored icing. Ella's beautiful blue eyes widened and Blane held her back just as she was about to make a lunge. Her little hands were swinging as she tried to get into the cake. But she soon relized she just couldn't. Kate lite the large candle on top of it, with a smaller candle next to it for lucky. Everyone began singing.

"Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday dear Ella!  
Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang and Kate had tears in her eyes, knowing that her and Blane's daughter was growing up. As Kate sang along with everyone she managed to snap about 100 minutes in like 45 second song. Then everyone began urging Ella to blow out her candles. Blane began blowing air around to show her, she giggled and tried to imitate him, it didn't exactly work so they did it together. It was a very adorable picture. Kate then began rushing around and fussing over making sure that everyone got some of the piece. Ella really enjoyed her cake, even though most of it ended up around her face!

Finally at 8:30 everyone was completely gone and the little family could be together in peace. In the living room Little Ella's eyes started drooping as she snuggled into her mother's shoulder.

"Aww your tired aren't you cutie?" Kate asked her daughter who just snuggled farther into her shoulder and wrapped her arm around Blane's free arm, the other one was around Kate's shoulder.

"Bed time for someone!" Blane stated and Kate nodded smiling downwards. The little family made their way upstairs and into the nursery. Kate very carefully changed Ella into her pink footie pajama's with fairies on them and took the clip out of her hair. Blane and Kate both leaned over and kissed her forehead once she was in her crib. "Goodnight Ella" Kate told her daughter as she rubbed her daughter's forehead a bit. "Goodnight babygirl" Blane said as he ran his arm over her soft arm. The baby snuggled into her blanket as she began dreaming.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**5 years later; Christmas:**

"GRANDPA!" Ella yelled as she ran into her grandparents house.

"Hey munchkin!" Troy said as he picked up his granddaughter and kissed her forehead.

"Wheres Barron and Charlotte and Kailey and Jane and Athena and Troy?" Ella asked excitedly.

"Barron is coming up from UCLA with his girlfriend Allie, they'll be here in a few hours, Charlotte is coming from Parsons with her boyfriend Jake, Kailey is upstairs in her room, Jane is in her room, and Athena is watching movies with Troy in the living room" Troy told her and Ella nodded.

"Thanks grandpa!" Ella said as she ran off into the living room.

"Hey Dad!" Blane said as he carried a little girl in his arms, Kate came in with her hands over her swollen belly.

"Gwampa!" The little girl said as she giggled and Troy smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey peanut!" Troy said as he took her out of Blane's arms.

"Whera dis Ewlla" **(Where is Ella)) **She asked he grandpa.

"She is in the living room watching a movie with Troy and Athena" He told her and she began squirming as he let her down.

"Dank ou gwampa!" The little girl yelled as she ran into the living room. 2 years ago Blane and Kate gave Ella a little sister. Amy Marie Bolton had light brown curls that looked beautiful with her smooth golden complexion. Her crystal blue eyes stood in contrast to her exotic features, constantly blinking with innocence and curiousity as they studied the world. And now they were expecting a 3rd child, a boy, currently Kate is 7 months along and glowing with her impending motherhood.

Today was Christmas day so all of the Bolton's would be over. Troy, Gabriella and their family were hosting Christmas and Barron and Charlotte were coming home from college for the weekend. Maria Montez was also coming over as well as Jack and Lucielle Bolton. Kate's mother was also coming over.

It was now 3:30 in the afternoon and the children, including Kailey and Jane, were playing candy land to keep from getting bored. A loud knock was heard at the door and Ella immediately jumped up and answered the door to see Barron, covered in snow, standing with his girlfriend Allie.

"UNCLE BARRON!" Ella shouted as she jumped into his open arms.

"Mm I missed you munchkin!" Barron said kissing his neice's forehead.

"I missed you too!" Ella said.

"Where is everyone else?" Barron asked as him and Allie stepped into the house with their bags.

"All of the kids are in the living room and grandpa and grandma are in the kitchen" Ella said as she grabbed his hand and led him into the living room.

"Wuncle Bwarron!" Amy said as soon as she saw her uncle.

"Hello Miss Amy!" Barron said kissing his neice's forehead.

"Hey Barron!" Troy said entering the room.

"Hey Dad!" Barron replied giving his father a hug.

"How's UCLA going?" Gabriella asked her son as she entered the room. Barron just started his freshman year in college at UCLA with his girlfriend Allie. Him and Allie have been dating since 12th grade. Barron is the shooting guard and captain for their basketball team.

"It's been really good!" Barron said.

"and how are you Allie?" Gabriella asked and Allie smiled nervously.

"I'm fine!" She lied, of course Gabriella having already been in a situation like this knew what was going on.

"Hey Allie would you mind if we snuck into the kitchen I need your help with something!" Gabriella said and Allie nodded nervously. Gabriella lead Allie through the kitchen and into the dining room so no one would hear.

"Sweetie tell me the truth are you pregnant?" Gabriella asked and Allie began crying.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Bolton! It was an accident!" She sobbed.

"Sweetie it's okay I'm not mad! And remember call me Gabriella! Now does Barron know?" Gabriella asked and Allie shook her head.

"Alright well do you know how far along you are?" Gabriella asked the young girl.

"Yea I'm 1 month along, we were being careful I sware!" Allie said and Gabriella giggled.

"Allie, I was 17 when I became pregnant with Blane! Trust me everything will be fine! But why havn't you told him?" Gabriella asked. 

"I'm afraid! He has all of these dreams to go to the NBA and I don't want to be the one to crush them!" Allie sobbed.

"Sweetie Barron will stick by you! I know it! And if not I'll kick some sense into his ass!" Gabriella said and Allie giggled.

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton, I mean Gabriella!" Allie said as she wiped her eyes.

"Your welcome sweetie!" Gabriella said as she hugged Allie. The two then made their way back into the living room and Barron hugged Allie and then pulled her onto his lap.

"You okay?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yea but I have something to tell you" Allie said and he nodded as he grabbed his hand and led him down the hall near the bathroom.

"I'm just going to come out and say it!" Allie said.

"Just promise you won't be mad!" Allie said and Barron nodded.

"No matter what Allie! I'll love you forever!" Barron told her and she smiled as she kissed him.

"I love you too" Allie said before taking a big breath.

"I'm pregnant" Allie told him and he stared at her in shock.

"YOU HATE ME!" Allie said as she began crying, unforchunatly everyone heard her and stared towards where they were, even though they couldn't see them. Gabriella knew what was going on and just distracted the people.

"Oh gosh no baby! I don't hate you! I was just surprised!" Barron said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you and I am going to love this baby no matter what! Allie were going to have a baby! That we created! This is the best Christmas present ever!" Barron said and Allie smiled as she kissed him.

"I love you Barron Greg Bolton!" She said kissing him.

"I love you too Allison Samantha Block" Barron said as he pulled her into another passionate kiss and put his hand on her stomach. 15 minutes later they both came into the rooms with huge grins on their faces.

"Okay you two what's going on?" Troy asked as they sat back onto the couch, Allie on Barron's lap with his hand protectively on her stomach, this did not go unnoticed by Troy.

"Nothing" Barron said, he is very bad at lying so Troy sent his son a look.

"Let's wait until Grandma, Charlotte, Jake, Grandma and Grandpa get here" Barron said and Troy nodded.

Charlotte goes to Parson's in New York and is studying to become a designer.

Finally Charlotte and Jake arrived, 2 hours later. Lucy, Jack and Maria arrived shortly after Barron found out about his impending fatherhood. Now everyone was gathered at the dinner table.

"Alright now I know that the last thing you want is a huge speech but that is exactly what is going to happen!" Troy said and him and everyone laughed.

"2032 was filled with the most amazing memories! Family is the most important thing in life. Friends will come and go but in the end your family will always be there! And when you guys were a lot younger, expecially you Charlotte and Barron, you guys constantly fought but now you guys cherish the time you have with one another! Which is the most amazing part! I am so thankful to have all of you in my life. Especially you Gabriella, you are what has kept me solid for all of these years and this is our 24th Christmas together! And every single Christmas has been filled with great memories! Gabriella I love you so much! And my present to you is this" Troy said as he got down on one knee. Gabriella looked shocked and began crying a bit.

"Gabriella will you marry me?" Troy asked "…again? 25 years later! On our 25th anniversary?" Troy asked and Gabriella had some tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes!" She managed to say as he picked her up and kissed her gently on the lips. Everyone was smiling and clapping at the couple.

"Well everyone Allie and I have an announcement" Barron said with a smile.

"Were going to have a baby!" Allie said excitedly. Everyone was beaming estatically as they went up to congratulate the couple. Many many hugs later everyone was seated at the table.

"Ok one more interruption" Jake, Charlotte's boyfriend since 11th grade, said and Amy groaned.

"Pwease Jakey! I'm hungwy!" Amy said as she rubbed her belly.

"Give me 3 minutes Amy!" He told her and she gave him a thumbs up.

"Char, I've been carrying something around for the past month wondering when would be the right time. And I've always known that today would be the day. Christmas day and the night before your 19th birthday. Charlotte Lucy Bolton I love you more than life itself and the only true way I can show you that is to marry you!" Jake told her and she smiled at him in shock as a tear came down.

"So Charlotte Lucy Bolton will you marry me?" Jake asked getting down onto one knee and pulling out a black velvet box. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring, an engagement ring. It was so gorgeous and shone with beautiful light.

"Yes!" Charlotte choked out in between her tears as he smiled and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. He pulled her into a tender loving kiss but it was interrupted when.

"Now can we eat?" Amy asked impatiently putting her small hands onto her tiny hips everyone giggled at this as Troy announced that everyone could begin eating.

Later that night in bed Gabriella was snuggled into Troy's shoulder, breathing in his wonderful scent.

"I love you so much!" Gabriella said as she looked up at him.

"I love you too, always and forever" He told her and she smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"This was defnitley an eventlful Christmas! 2 engagments and a baby on the way! And then Kate and Blane's baby that will be arriving in March!" Gabriella said as she squealed thinking about all of the new little grandchildren she would have.

"Yes it was eventful! Completley crazy and amazing and that is the way our lives our, this is the life we live! And I wouldn't give it up for anything!" Troy said as he kissed her one more time and Gabriella smiled as she snuggled into bed with the man she loved; the man she lived her life with. And Gabriella Bolton wouldn't have it any other way.

The End.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
**AN- Oh my god! It's over! Wow! I am like crying right now! Haha. This was my first High School Musical story and I loved it!**

**Now before I leave you here I am going to tell you about the things I will do in the future.**

**So first I am going to complete First Marriage and then I will move onto either the sequel or prequel for this story. It will most likely be the sequel which will be a Blane/Kate centraled fic but will have tons of Troyella.**

**Thank you guys all for reading this story!**

**I love you all!  
I will not be posting anything for 2-3 week though because I have finals and tons of tests. Then I will start posting again!**

**XOXO**

**Janine**

Hello Everyone here is my final farewell until my next story or the sequel or prequel- which will be written in about 4 months, depends. The stories stats will be posted at the bottom!

Special Thanks to:

Troyellaislove- Ash, you have kept me writing this story! You have reviewed every chapter and been so supportive even though I wasn't the best at updating! Thank you so much! The sequel or prequel(which ever I do first)) will be dedicated to you!

To everyone who has reviewed Thank you SO MUCH! If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have written this story!

Thank you to:

1. 14 Bolton 14

2. amethystprincess

3. Baby-M-xo

4. babygal4real

5. browneyedswimmer

6. corbins wifey

7. Cutie122

8. Dancerlittle

9. dean-and-sam-my-men

10. EMILY OSMENT ROCKS

11. Estel212

12. froggy104

13. funky-monkey-93

14. Heebeejeebees

15. HelloKittyLuver

16. hsm14and23lover

17. HSMobsessed23

18. hsmgirl25

19. hsmgal142

20. HsmLuvver

21. ikkin9okkin

22. iluvflight29dwn

23. koalagirl07

24. MarvelousMariaah.

25. mysupermanwillcome

26. napd567

27. PrInCeSs lAuRa 1996

28. QTPi5210

29. RIR17

30. Rosalie Cullen

31. Shalomgirl

32. ShimmerShimmerx

33. skittleysweet

34. Snowstardreams

35. softballgirliey

36. SophAdoph

37. staceybaby2007

38. troyellaisbomb

39. Troyellaislife

40. TroyGabbyfan

41. uvasoccergal628

42. Xobabygirlxo

44. Xxcottentin

45. ximsuchatragedy11x

46. Xjustxbeingxmex

47. xxMavia Loverxx

48. xNatalieBx

49. Xoxstargazerxox

50. xTroyellaxlove

51. xxZanessaxx

52. xZanessaLuvaax

53. XxMusicalFreakxX

54. Zacfan

55. zanessa14

And to my lovely Anon. Reviewers

Thank you guys so much!!

Thanks to:

Brittany

Alyssa

HSMgalzzz

Kiara

Zanessaluver96

Baba1985

StarGrl123

Melody R.

The Unknown One

Zanessathe best

Lauren

;; stefanie!

Lex

Some really fabulous people, 55 to be exact, put this story on their favorite list:

1. -.LiveInLove8987.-

2. 14 Bolton 14

3. Baby-M-xo

4. C.E.Harvey

5. Cutie122

6. HSMisLurve

7. HopelessRomantic

8. HsmLuvver

9. JileyForever

10. Kuroyone

11. Laylora

12. Narnian Princesss

13. PrInCeSs lAuRa 1996

14. Rosalie Cullen

15. SammieRyanne101

16. ShimmerShimmerx

17. Snowyskat

18. ToniMarie63

19. TroyBoltonFan

20. Troyellaislife

21. XfreakyXcallbackXgirlX

22. XxMusicalFreakxX

23. ZanessaLuva4eva

24. alicelove

25. awesomlelikethat

26. be.inspired

27. browneyedswimmer

28. cheetahcub

29. cragenarticjags-pandas

30. heebeejeebees

31. hmmsbandgeek12

32. hsm14and23lover

33. hsmgal142

34. hsmgirl25

35. mccrocm

36. milo0023

37. nissy pones

38. ranimohd91

39. shalomgirl

40. staceybaby2007

41. summershine888

42. superamali

43. sweetstuff5909

44. tc-kimberly1968

45. troygabriellafrk

46. volleyball.IS.love

47. xZanessaLuvaax

49. xjustxbeingxmex

50. xoxstargazerxox

51. xxZanessaxx

52. zanessa14

53. zanessatogether4evr

54. fanfictionfan2

55. softballgirliey

And some more ah-mazing people put this story on alert! 67 people btw.

1. -.LiveInLove8987.-

2. 14 Bolton 14

3. Baby-M-xo

4. ChristieBelle

5. Cutie122

6. DuMbBlOnDe2010

7. Estel212

8. HSMisLurve

9. HairSpray60

10. HsmLuvver

11. IHeartMCR

12. Kurosaki-Phantom

13. Laylora

14. Lookin4LuvInJ

15. MRS. GABBY MARIE BOLTON

16. Mariana202

17. MarvelousMariaah.

18. Mollie WITH AN -IE

19. Narnian Princesss

20. RIR17

21. Roger Davis' cousin

22. Rosalie Cullen

23. SammieRyanne101

24. ShimmerShimmerx

25. Snowyskat

26. ToniMarie63

27. TroyGabbyfan

28. Troyella-Zanessa.x3

29. Troyellaislife

30. amethystprincess

31. babygal4real

32. capegirl

33. cutiexxgirlxxwithxxattitudexx

34. dancerlittle

35. funky-monkey-93

36. heebeejeebees

37. hmmsbandgeek12

38. hsmgal142

39. hsmgirl25

40. i-got-one-and-you-dont

41. kerber1920

42. koalagirl07

43. lars327

44. luvinNaley7413

45. mccrocm

46. napd567

47. ranimohd91

48. shalomgirl

49. shoppingrulz

50. skittleysweet

51. spazy drama queen

52. staceybaby2007

53. summershine888

54. superamali

55. sweetstuff5909

56. tutorgirl86

57. xTroyellaxlove

59. xZanessaLuvaax

60. ximsuchatragedy11x

61. xjustxbeingxmex

62. xoxstargazerxox

63. xsarahx101

64. youknowyouloveme10

65. zanessa14

66. zanessa4evr

67. softballgirliey

So thank you to everyone who has watched this story grow! To everyone who has read, reviewed, added to favorites, and added to alerts Thank you guys so must! I love you all! You guys are truly, truly amazing!

The Life we Live's final stats:

Chapters: 30

Hits: 25068

Words:

Reviews: 186

Favorites: 55

Alerts: 67

C2s: 1

In about a week I will post the final stats with reviews I get from the epilogue (hint! Hint!) hahah.

Mmkay!

XOXO

Janine

**Also this entire story put together, minus author's notes, was in 12 pt font, times new roman, single spaced and the total pages were: 86! Wohoo!**


End file.
